The Elite
by DJ GF
Summary: Noah was born with more than a silver spoon, he had an entire future. But when the real world comes to him, he's willing to risk everything just to be part of it. Pokemorph fanfic.
1. Birth: Part 1

"Is the system still running clean?"

"Yes, sir, only ten percent of waste is in."

"Good, but remove it as soon as possible so it doesn't build up."

"Yes, sir."

"How about the nutrition fluids?"

"There is the exact amount needed, sir. Oxygen is being consumed at a steady rate."

"The body heat?"

"At ninety-nine point nine, sir. It could be any minute."

"Perfect."

In the middle of a crowded room stood a tube with many computers around it. Many people were seated around the computers, monitoring everything. There wasn't anything they could do know, except drain the liquid and turn everything off when ready. One man, the leader of the group of scientists specifically, stood up and looked into the large cylinder. A red liquid filled the container, but it wasn't the special liquid that was so important. There was a body inside, not dead but not completely alive. It was a child still yet "born," but it looked as big as a small child five years after birth.

"One o' one point six, sir," a man said behind a computer, a large white number on his black screen with the temperature.

"Good, start the birth process. End the recording." With that, one machine could be heard starting to slow down. It was hard to notice, but everyone knew where and what it was. With that done, the leader then commanded, "Perfect, begin fluid drain."

At his command, the red fluid started to drain slowly at the bottom vents. It was a slow process for something that was making the man shake. With the body now on the floor of the tube, it was clearly visible as to what it was. It looked like a Charmander, yet it was too big to be a normal one. The creature opened its blue eyes when the liquid was completely drained. "Open the seal, he's awake now," the leader said with pride building up in him now. With that, the stainless glass wall started to rise, the small motors could be heard in the silence.

The creature stood up into a crossed sitting position. It blinked for a second before muttering in a weak high voice, "H-h-hello?" It was his moment of talking for the very first time of his life that everyone just stood up. "Um, hello?" the creature was capable of saying more clearly now. It was still confused to what was going on.

"Mary, you can take him now," the man who was standing the entire time of the operation, "I think doctor Zeff will be in the Nursing Room."

"Yes sir!" one woman quickly replied, almost saluting him. She walked to the creature, who was still lost as to what was happening, picked him up as a child. She cradled him as they walked off out of the room into a silver hallway. Behind them, everyone was chatting with each other, mostly talking about the success of another one born.

"W-who are you?" the creature asked as he looked around the silver hallway.

"I'm going to take you to your mother. But first, we have to get you checked up," she replied with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Mother?" the creature muttered quietly. He was looking around as there was no other human in sight. The creature couldn't remember anything before, except a voice that repeated many things over and over again. The creature kept trying to figure things out as life has suddenly changed from what he was use to into something completely different. With no possible conclusion for the series of events, he just snuggled closer to the human for warmth and comfort.

They didn't walk long as they quickly reached their destination, a door with a red cross on the front. She opened the door and with the room's inside exposed, the creature started to look. It was another white room like they were in before, except there were fewer machines and more instruments of different types. Behind a metal desk, a man was sorting through paper. The woman cleared her throat and said, "Doctor, sir, we have another one born."

The man looked up and saw the creature. He stopped what he was doing and muttered, "Yes, good." When he was getting close, he commanded, "Just put him on that bed over there." Placing the creature down to an upright position, the man smiled as it managed to keep itself upright. With a relaxed right hand and a device with a light, he opened the creatures mouth saying, "Open mouth." It was a form of teaching where actions were forced and then stated to what they were.

"Hmm," the man muttered as he inspected the mouth. The inside did feel warm, but that was typical for a creature like them. He then moved the creature's lip back, showing its teeth. It was a Charmander's teeth, as far as they could tell from the small fangs from the front, but there was not that much others sticking out to show the real positions. "So, I heard that you were chosen to be in charge of the birth process of an Elite. Are you the one who gets to raise it?" the doctor asked the carrier as he wrote down some notes.

"No," Mary was quick to reply, a bit blushing, "But I was stunned to find out that I was to be the leader of such a project. Only the greatest even get to perform in such a task."

"Yes," the doctor muttered as he placed a cold piece of metal on the creatures chest. When he was done, he took it off and placed it by the clipboard where he wrote more notes, "Looking at this one right here, I'm sure you'll do a great job." He then started to inspect the creature's hands. There was a really small palm, one thing that made him not a complete Pokemon, but the fingers were just claws. He then looked at the feet, also shaped like a Charmander. He looked at the head, completely shaped like a Charmander, except for the white and blue eyes (which were still as big as a Charmander.) The creature was bald, that was becoming typical. On the final inspection, he looked at the tail. It was burning, and did show heat when he got close, but wasn't burning anything. "This one is fine," the doctor said as he wrote more notes, "Let me just get something for him to wear. I doubt his new parents want to see him like this."

"You haven't changed," she muttered as the man went into a closet in the corner.

When he came out, the creature had a question all of a sudden, "What is an Eliye?"

"An Elite is someone born for high purposes. They are usually watched carefully and given a life ahead that usually means a successful life," the she explained.

"Which reminds me," the doctor then asked as he came back with a small white robe with a hole in the back, "Who is taking this Elite?"

The Mary took the white robe and tried to put it on the creature. It was big, but they were usually were all of the time. "I can't remember, but I think it was the owner of an academy. He said he wanted to sponsor one and his partner was to sponsor the bride."

"Heh, always count on the rich. Sometimes I wonder why they want to sponsor them," the doctor gave his usual complaint.

This time, she did have a reason, "They said they wanted two bright individuals. The ones they wanted are sure to grow into their specification. If I remember correctly from the report, this will be an attempt to cease all possible belief of them not trusting each other. They have no children, so the two's marriage should prove it if they inherit all of their property."

"Still not a good reason. Why not adopt a kid?" the doctor simply suggested.

She gave a sigh as she replied yet again, "Most people aren't satisfied these days for that. They want a unique child with certain strengths that normal humans can't do."

"Well, he's good to go," he referred back to the creature, "Although we still need to see if he can walk."

"Walk?" the creature was trying to connect the actions and words together.

"Move with these," the doctor nudged the creatures legs. He set him down on the floor to see if he could. He stood upright, his arms out in the air, trying to get balanced. When he got balanced, the creature remembered what he was told, one foot in front of the other to move. Doing so, he set a foot in the air and in front of him. Following the instructions he knew by heart now, he moved forward with a lacking balance.

"That'll do," the doctor finished watching, "You can take him." With that, the creature was carried away from where he came. With the two gone, the man started to wonder about her project, "I just hope the projects don't want something else."


	2. Birth: Part 2

A year later…

It was the moment of glory. Mary could feel it in her blood as she watched the familiar process going again. But this time around, the process would have to be just right, or else she would need a new job very soon. A dozen scientists circled around computers, typing and monitoring endlessly as the large glass cylinder held a creature within, a male Elite. The red liquid bubble occasionally, but the small creature didn't even nudge. Everything was fine as she watched, not wanting anything to mess up.

Normally, most of the processes took over five years to complete. But Elites tend to be specifically asked for early birth, to skip the early education cycle. Early education meant that the new life would understand what a full Pokemon counter part would know at birth, and a little more at times. At first, it would a normal machine powered birth for a human, sometimes a Pokemon. But when the genetics are suppose to be final, they, the scientists, take control a bit and just hope it comes out right. Over the years, their skills have improved to where they can almost completely control the outcome. Normally, their creation is suppose to be born after just five years. But sometimes they are held back from the official "birth" until the education recording is done. Early birth has never proved to be a problem on their part, but parents tend to regret it.

"Mary, maim," one of the scientists got her attention, "It is ready."

"Good, do we have a report on the other one?" she asked someone in the circle, although she knew who to ask.

"Yes," someone behind the container replied, "They said that she'll be born shortly."

Mary didn't reply to that. Instead, she continued to watch the creature. "Begin birth process." The sound of slowing machines echoed through the room and her memory. When they stopped, she gave another command, "Begin drainage." The red liquid began to drain through drainers at the bottom. With most of the liquid gone, their results were visible.

Curled up in a ball, a pure white creature was apparently asleep. Long arms was bent back, looking as if to hold the head. The legs were curled in to cover most of its face. The neck was barely longer than normal, but it was hardly noticeable. On the back, five dark blue plates laid rested on each side. A tail came out of the tail bone and went around the bottom half of the body in between the legs. The tail had two same colored blue spikes at the end with the white normal one still in the middle. The back of the head had one white spike going back with two dark blue ones on the sides. The blue spikes visibly went where the eyes were suppose to go. It was a success.

"I'll go ahead and take him," Mary grabbed a blanket for the small creature. The new family was in the waiting room, waiting for their new arrival. With the creature still sleeping while covered in the blanket, Mary took him through the hallway she had walk many times. This time though, she didn't have to go to the doctor's room.

While heading to the parent, the creature moved itself, surprising it could sleep right after being born. Did they actually sleep? She didn't think about it and just continued her required job. The walk to the end was crowded this time, even if it wasn't much. It was a school field trip with two or three classes. Other than their guide (almost no non-employees could go through without a guide with them everywhere) there was three adults and the rest were little kids. It was starting to become real common to see them. The company was trying its best for the public to be aware of their actions.

"Through these rooms are where we keep them until they are ready," the guide said to the group, trying her best to constantly smile to them. Thankfully, she didn't give attention to Mary, who needed to get going. If she got the attention, she could be held back for too long.

Just up ahead and about a minute, the two made it to the end of the hall. The creature was still asleep in a little ball, breathing softly still. Mary opened the door to be in a white room with a window looking over a group of people, either fidgeting with their fingers or reading a magazine. No one noticed her since the glass was only one way, a good way to make sure everyone didn't crowd around and perhaps reveal something the family doesn't want known entirely. "Alexander," she called into a microphone on the left of the window. A man, fairly short and large and in an expensive business suit, put down a magazine he was reading and got up. He went through a door on the left to see Mary with the baby creature.

"Was everything fine?" he whispered, noticing the creature wasn't looking around or crying like they usually do.

"No, he was actually asleep. It's a rare case, usually a good one, but he should wake up eventually today," Mary said as she handed Mr. Alexander new child, "When he does wake up, he may not cry. I always get comments that the ones who don't cry never do when they wake up after birth."

"Does anything out of normal happen?" the Alexander asked, feeling cautious about the idea.

"No, if anything, they seem to mature sooner than others," Mary stated.

The man just nodded with a, "Good."

"But other than that," Mary started to think if she needed to say something, "Everything you will need to know should be in the booklet. Otherwise, you already know what to do, right?" The man just nodded. "Alright, that should be it. Paper works have already been finished in advance, you're free to go."

The man turned to the door he came in to leave. Mary opened it while he went out with his hands full. But once outside, he pulled part of the blanket over the creatures head to cover up most of it from careless eyes. He didn't want a lot of people to know about this yet, not now.

Outside, the sudden warmth of summer made the creature shudder and open from its ball a bit. On the street that appear broken to the man, a black limo pulled up. He didn't stop, he just walked up to it. Another man in a black tuxedo walked up to the door and opened to him. Alexander didn't say anything, he just got in and let the door close behind him. With the man who opened and closed the door in the passenger seat at the front, the limo drove off.


	3. Prison Walls

_Author's Note_

_I am sorry for everyone who might feel slightly offended by this chapter._

Fifteen years later…

"Noah Alexander, can you please answer question number fifty-four?"

Almost over fifty miles from the closest town, in a large castle like property that was known as one of the greatest academies in the world, in one of the large classrooms, the teacher asked one of her students. The teacher was almost a joke for all old teachers. Short to almost everyone, scrawny, still using tons of makeup to hide her true age (some say she could be over a hundred,) and her pure grey hair in a large bun. Her small purple dress was outdated with the large fake gold buttoned and her high heels matching it with a fake white flower.

The student however, Noah Alexander, was not like the others. Among the large classroom that rose almost two stories high in front of a large green chalkboard, all the students were considered normal. They weren't the exact same. Different skins, height, weight, strength, that was typical of a crowd. But Noah Alexander was completely different from the others. His only parent, Luke Alexander, was never around another woman to even have a child. But the reason for Noah's difference wasn't completely about his father. Noah was half human, half Pokemon. The human or Pokemon hybrid, Pokemorph, there was many names for them. But he wasn't part of his father's family, genetically speaking. Noah hardly even look like his father, tall, fairly strong, yet small and light. He was Lugia-morph, and he didn't really care how high of a position he was in, as if he even knew how high up he was.

Reading question fifty-four, he answered rather quickly, "Given that A equals fifteen, B equals twenty, C has to be twenty-five."

"Good, now can you explain to the class how you got that answer?" the teacher asked Noah again.

"With the use of the Pythagorean theorem, fifteen squared plus twenty squared equals six hundred twenty-five. The square root of six hundred twenty-five is twenty-five, C."

"Good enough," the teacher gave up and moved on to the rest of the lesson. That very teacher didn't really enjoy Noah. Everyday, he hardly paid attention to her class. Then everyday, she would ask a question, a simple one most of the time, but just one to try to get him caught. Yet, day after day, question from many subjects, she could never find something that Noah didn't know and was actually taught in class. There was a reason for this kind of actions, Noah was to be tested almost his entire school year. His father was highly demanding and didn't want a single mistake from Noah. That was a slight problem though. The teacher could never find a question that Noah forgotten, he seemed to remember everything that she could remember, maybe even more.

Continuing the class, the teacher continued discussing alternative was of finding the hypotenuse of a triangle. Noah himself wrote notes that he had, so far, never referred back to. The writing on the white paper was small with tiny example images. It was almost a miracle for how someone could read such notes that was nothing for Noah.

"That will be all," the teacher closed her book at her desk, "We'll continue after the fifteen minute break." To that, every student rose from their seats and walked out of the door in a single filed line. Noah had to take longer to collect and organize all of his belongings. He was the last to leave like always and he would probably be the first to come in. Outside of the room and away from the presence of the teacher, everyone started to break the line and chat in the large hall. Everyone was talking, but Noah remained quiet. It wasn't that he didn't have "friends," but that he never really had anything to say. To be honest, his friends were those who needed free answers that were said to always be right. He didn't have any true friends because he was a dork (unless you consider studying is the only hobby that he was allowed to have to be perfectly fine.) It was how he grew up. No friends, his dad would say in many ways and try to sound convincing, everyone here will just distract you from achievement. Heck, they probably don't even know what a true goal is. No girlfriends either, they are probably even worse. And for all that was humane, no boyfriends.

Noah never once did complain about his life. He had everything he needed. Never hungry, very seldom was he sick. Could easily get everything he needed for his studying. As well as the only student with a private facility. He enjoyed it that way, his dad always said that he was luckier than most people. Despite that no one else talked to him longer than five minutes.

Outside, Noah was content to have some fresh air. Being in a classroom for long hours got stuffy very rapidly. But a sigh just left the student's mouth. Around the school were giant grey stone walls that stopped anything from getting in or out of the campus ground. The one exception that was known by everyone was the front entrance that was opened only for those visiting or permanently leaving. Noah also heard rumors of a tunnel underground. He guessed that such a thing might exist, since the school was in an old castle and they tend to have escape tunnels if they castle was captured or to attack invaders from behind.

He looked up the walls, large trees that were covered in green leaves for the spring weather rocked gently with the small wind. Only about three trees existed inside the stone walls, none of them were tall. Two new maple trees that was planted and an old oak tree. It was a prison, one that Noah had yet to realize yet. There was nothing beyond those walls, what he was told over and over again, just a world that will grab you by the neck and choke you. He believed it, but he didn't have any proof since he was never given a newspaper to read and there was no cable or satellite service out in the middle of nowhere.

The gates then creaked open. That only happened about twice a year, for students to leave for the summer and come back fall. It was neither of those days. The wood was slowly moving from the resting place it might have had the hinges rusted to their spot. With them wide opened, a single man by himself started to enter with the doors closing behind him. Noah's dad was now outside, apparently the two were meeting. It was hard to get any details about the man, so Noah gave up. If he was caught being nosey, Noah could get in trouble.

"I'd better go," Noah turned back around to the building he exited from. He was heading back to class though he had about five minutes in a two minute walking distance.


	4. Guest

"Class, settle down," the same old teacher, still in her purple dress, told the same class full of boys. The windows were glowing orange as the sun started to set behind the stone walls and trees. Everyone that was sitting had their faces turned to the front and were silent, punishment was very severe in there. They had a guest that was not related to anybody on the campus. "Class," the she told them, "Our guest is Cadence Lukman, a traveling Pokemon Trainer."

Trainer, that very word snapped Noah awake to what was going on. It was always guests that he would fake his attention since they try to tell everything that Noah already knew. But a Pokemon Trainer, Noah hardly even knew who to talk to about it or even how people got started. But it was the idea of doing something that he would be new at was what made things interesting.

A man that was behind the teacher stepped forward, Cadence Lukman. He wasn't anything impressive, just stood a foot over the old woman like every other man his age would. Cadence's face was stern looking (was every adult who stepped onto the property always serious?) with his eyes that might as well have been black looking over the large group without moving his head. His skin was pale white and looked wet, despite that it hasn't been raining outside. His shinny black hair was flat to his head with three small spikes for bangs. The clothes he wore at the moment was a black shirt with loose jeans, shirt tucked in. Apparently, Noah's dad might have forced some type of dress coding on him. The man's hiking boots were still easily visible. "Mr. Lukman, I leave the floor to you," the host told him and started to back away to her seat in the corner.

"Thank you," he nodded to her before facing the class, "Yes, I am a Pokemon Trainer. It is probably that type of career that lets people see the world freely, especially those trying to achieve many things. But as to the world geography, any of you who has been to a different place and then, or before, saw images of areas you've been to or else read about it. If you have, then you know that they rarely sound like the same place. Many authors, artists, photographers, and many others who try to copy the area have a hard time actually giving the experience to their customers. But today, I will describe as many places as I can possibly can and accept questions frequently."

Noah suddenly lost interest. Nothing about Pokemon training. Despite this unnoticeable act, the trainer continued, "Starting with Kanto, it is one of the flat lands. The northern area is a bit rocky, but the rest is basically flat with a lake connected from the ocean on the west side. The ocean touches Kanto on the south and east sides of the rectangle area. Not many trees grow in Kanto with the high human activities…" Everything was starting to become "blah, blah, blah" to Noah as he knew all of this information. Kanto this, Kanto that, Noah knew just about everything about every continent on the face of the world. As far as he knew, he wasn't going to get out of the prison walls and see them.

Cadence continued on talking about Kanto until he finally accepted questions. One student, Noah couldn't see who, had a question, "So what kind of sports do they like in Kanto?"

The man thought for a moment with his right hand on his chin, left supporting at the elbow, and his head looking down at the floor. "Hmm…I'm not quite sure. As a trainer, it would seem like Pokemon battling. However, I do think there were a lot of cyclists in the general area. Anymore questions?" No one had a question to ask. "Moving on to Johto then."

Johto, almost a mirror image to Kanto, has a slightly different environment. Some Pokemon species live on both sides of the Indigo Plateau, but Johto has more opened land where homes were scattered the farther you walked east. All of this was completely familiar to Noah, as well as almost every other information that was considered "important" to about every teacher to have ever lived.

The rest of the hour continued like that. The sun was already long gone and the moon was just on the other side of the room with no one seeing it. The man passed through many regions the same way as Kanto. Describe for a very long time, then answer questions, repeat step two if needed, and move on to the next one. It was finally when they got done with Shinnoh when the teacher stepped up and tapped him on the shoulder. "And to that, I leave it to your professor," he then closed his teaching in an odd proper way.

"Thank you," the teacher said after Cadence, "Class, you are dismissed for the night."

Second magic word to the class. Everyone got up, Noah didn't need to collect anything, and left single filed. Noah looked over to his teacher and Cadence. They were talking with each other, it sounded like the teacher had a question. "Oh yes, it is a very beautiful little town," Cadence replied, "Everything I hear about it is completely true. I do recommend anybody with a passion for plants to visit it at least once in their life." Floaroma Town in Shinnoh, that was what it sounded like to Noah.

Now out in the hall, everyone was in a big rush to get to their dorms. It wasn't as if something was chasing them, but that everyone always had plans on a Friday night. Noah even enjoyed Fridays. A night to just stay up and study some more, so he told everyone. Even the biggest nerds kept small secrets. Noah enjoyed star gazing at night. Quiet, peaceful, the stars never asked for anything but to just shine in the black sky for anybody who cared. Sure, they were just big balls of gas and metals releasing energy with the occasional flying man-made satellites and rocks going through the air. But Noah never thought scientifically when watching them. That was why he enjoyed watching the mere white dots, because he didn't feel like he was in reality.

Day dreaming, Noah was anxious for his father to go to bed for paper work the next day and give Noah the chance to be outside on the roof. "You're Noah, right?" a voice said behind Noah. He looked around to see Cadence up close. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Noah wasn't expecting this.

"At the beginning of the lesson, you looked disappointed. Was there something you wanted me to talk about?"

How did he know? "No," Noah lied.

Cadence chuckled and shook his head. "I've told thousands of classes the same thing that you _were_ listening too. I can easily tell when one particular student is interested or not. I also know when I loose the interest of one. I lost yours at the very beginning, why is that?"

Noah then looked around, no one was really paying attention and no teacher was near by. "Actually, you said you were a trainer, right?" Cadence nodded. "Well, can you help me become a trainer?"

"Oh, that's it. I thought you might have been expecting pictures," he joked quietly, "Alright, just come to my room, three hundred and fifty-one, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Noah replied, hiding a little smile.

"No problem," Cadence then started to walk away from him, "I guess I'll be seeing you in a bit?"

"Yeah, maybe thirty."

_Author's Comments_

_Thanks again for everyone who is reading. I am personally enjoying three out of four of the reviews and just have a few comments._

**Orrenn & Kriegel- **_You were not kidding. I went back a proof read every chapter, including this one, and decided to change a few lines and I've caught a few words that I would not catch half asleep. Some things I didn't think were wrong though. I also blame my 9__th__ grade English teacher for teaching me something which I can't remember the name of which makes me thing I have to rhyme. Currently trying to fix that._

**To everyone-**_ The plot is not written in stone just yet, so don't suspect anything. Heck, don't suspect anything in my stories unless you love being wrong in your guesses. But right now, I love the Need for Speed idea (minus the cars.)_


	5. Plans for Escape

It was more than thirty minutes later before Noah knocked on the door with a fake gold plate with three hundred and fifty-one on it. It was almost midnight by now and Noah knew that if he was caught, he could be in major trouble. But his dad was already fast asleep, wanting to save his work for the next day.

The door opened with Cadence at the opening. He still looked the same as he was in the class room, but his shirt was pulled out now. "Oh, Noah. Come in, the room is a bit messy from what you are use to seeing, I'm sure," Cadence moved out of the way for his guest to come in. The room was basic for other students. A small bathroom with a shower to the left in its own room and to the right a closet. The rest of the room was small. Only two single beds to the left and a table with two seats. In between the furniture on the farthest wall was a window with the night sky out. A bag was on the closest bed with tons of clothes in it. The other bed was probably where Cadence was going to sleep.

"Hey, what do you mean 'messy'?" Noah asked. The room seemed clean to him, just not as his room.

"I already knew your life by the time I got here," Cadence explained as he walked to his bag, "You're a bit more popular than you think, although it may not be in the greatest way possible." He pulled out a small magazine and tossed it to Noah. He fumbled with it but caught a few pages. Noah looked at the front cover of the magazine and read "Business Co." on the front cover. There was a young business man with his hair put up in a way that wasn't allowed at the school. "Page twenty-nine," Cadence said.

Without any hesitation, Noah turned to the page. At that page, he saw a picture of his dad, showing his serious face like he usually did when his picture was taken. On the next page, a picture of a group of students, Noah was visible among them. A paragraph started right by the picture with his name right above it. Noah started to read it out loud, "Although we didn't get to meet Alexander's adopted son, he did tell us a bit about Noah Alexander. 'I am proud to be a legal parent of a great Elite,' was his comment with us, 'He has learn to take very great care of what he has right now and the effects in the future.'"

Noah stopped. "What is an Elite?"

"Are you serious?" Cadence asked in surprise. Noah nodded. "I don't believe it, you are one of the greatest expectations of the world, yet you don't know what an Elite is?" Cadence was still trying to get over the lack of basic information, "Man, I guess they weren't kidding. Well, in a quick way, an Elite is someone born part Pokemon who is predicted to do major things to the world. Majority of them are part Pokemon of legends, you being a rare Lugia. Only the rich can afford to raise them since birth is very expensive."

So was that it? Noah was just someone who was going to fix the world? He would never he the actual decision as to what his future will try to become like everyone else, who he hardly. "You know, they say that most kids begin to rebel around the age of sixteen, although most cases that are public is about four years sooner."

"What are you suggesting?" Noah asked eyeing him as if he had an evil scheme.

"Not a change in your public appearance, but a simple suggestion. Just become a trainer, you were curious about them, right?" Noah was curious about Pokemon trainers, but he never did consider being one. As far as his father would go, Noah wasn't escaping the campus until there was no education left to make him study. Noah looked at the left corner by the door. Cadence took this as a yes. He walked past Noah, continuing, "Might as well and take a seat, it'll be a bit of a night. I've seen it before, heck, I've been through it myself when I was real little. Those who start their journeys have to leave their parents and not return for a long time. Some manage to pull through it, both parents and children, some fail and return home. As for you, keep in mind that you are going to throw away what is possibly consider fortunate to just about everyone out there in this world. To top it all off, you may not be able to return."

Cadence waited for a response. Noah was still back in the miniature room's hall, now looking at the door. He had to think about it for a minute, but he came to a conclusion. Walking to the first seat, Noah asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Cadence took the other seat as Noah sat down. "I'm not the type of person to do these kind of things," Cadence confessed, "But I have a bit of a guilty conscious for those less fortunate. Do where is your room located?"

"In the center of the campus. I can't get over the walls at all," Noah stated.

"Any secret passages that lead out?"

"I heard of one, but I don't know if it exists or where it is supposedly be. Besides, no one would trust me with that kind of information."

"Well then, I'll just leave you a Pokemon," Cadence sighed, "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, enough time to wash my clothes. At night, release the Pokemon and ask him to fly you to the woods. He'll know what you're talking about. After that, just go away from here and you should find me."

"How do I open the Pokeball?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah, just press the button on front. Then it'll pop open." Cadence pulled out a Pokeball and set it on the table. It looked like a perfect sphere in front of the two. It didn't roll at all. It was in two pieces, a red half on top and the other white. Noah saw the white button point at him, standing out from the bottom piece with a black ring around it. "Tonight, I'll make a phone call to get you started. But you need to pack as much traveling clothes and personal accessories in a bag, probably your backpack. It'll be a long trip to get to a main destination."

"Alright," Noah reached over and grabbed the Pokeball. Touching the cool metal sent a chill through him. Not of fright, but of excitement. He was going to be a trainer, someone who was predicted to never to do so.


	6. Boredom

That morning.

Noah woke up with the familiar bleach white pillow in his face. Closing his eyes, he remembered what happen last night. Maybe it was just a dream, a great dream, but a dream that won't happen. There was a chance for proof though. Noah remembered the Pokeball he was given. If he had that where he last put it, then the dream would be true.

Getting up, Noah looked at his room to find the hidden spot. His bed was in the middle on the left wall of the elevated square room with the red bed covers pulled back with the white sheets. In front of the bed was a wooden oak chest full of Noah's school supplies. On the other side of the room was a white door (which was surrounded by a red wall) that led to the bathroom. A little hall was in a corner near the bathroom that had a door to a closet. "Oh yeah," Noah remembered exactly where it was.

Now out of bed, Noah opened the chest and grabbed his bag out of the collection of paper, pencils, and books. He opened the main compartment to see the familiar red and white Pokeball inside, remaining motionless without any help.

Noah jumped up when the front door knocked. "Noah, sir," a female voice came through, "Are you awake?"

Quickly stuffing one book in his bag to hide the Pokeball, he yelled back, "Yes, I'm awake."

The door opened and a woman in her mid twenties came in. She closed the door behind her and already knew what to do. She first went into the closet and Noah continued to grab some books. Noah grew up that every time the maid came in, you grabbed a few things to study and leave for about an hour or so. But for him, Noah noticed that it took a lot less time for any maid to clean his room to the expectation. The maid was still in the closet as Noah closed the chest, grabbed his school bag, and left.

Now out of his room, the only place to go to was the library. Noah forgot to brush his teeth, but he wouldn't be talking to anyone. The only thing he would have to worry about is a slightly messy hair. Not many people were up this early. It was Saturday practically the only morning that students were allowed to sleep in for an extended period of time. The reason that they never allowed anyone to sleep in on Sunday was so that they would be ready for school the next day and for studying religions from many places (the only class that Noah was not allowed to attend.)

As he walked, the idea of getting out of the private school kept him exciting. It was then when he got to the front doors of the library that he decided something, he wasn't going to study for now. Noah was too full of energy from the idea that he wouldn't be able to sit down and study. Instead, Noah kept walking. There was nowhere particular to go, so Noah just walked. The only thing he did keep in mind was to stay away where his dad usually went to avoid suspicion. But everyone else who would see him wouldn't even bother. Noah was almost daydreaming now of what kind of trainer he would be like. What Pokemon would he be given? Does he have a choice? Was there certain kinds that were preferred the most? Did it require paper work or just come and go? What would the traveling be like? Who would he meet? Every possible question went through his head over and over again, then repeat again.

An hour or so later, Noah started to head back to his room. Wondering around wouldn't be a great idea to do all day, so staying in his room would probably be better. But he had to wait till the middle of the night before he could do anything. For now, he needed to keep the day as normal as possible. "This is going to be a long day," Noah mumbled to himself in the hallway.


	7. Escape

That night, Noah went to bed like he usually did. But instead, he kept himself awake by remaining sitting up right. He couldn't move around and possibly make noise. He kept a watch by his side to keep checking the time. At eleven o'clock, he would leave and start his escape. By then, almost everyone should be asleep. The only people Noah could think of that would be up was the very few students who didn't like going to sleep early on a Saturday night, and they didn't dare peek out.

But staying up for just a few more hours was hard for Noah. The unusual change in sleep schedule wasn't the problem, it was just waiting. That was all Noah did that day, wait for night to come. He was so anxious to get out into the real world that he could even sit down and read. Nine thirty-six, about an hour and thirty minutes before it would be safe to try to escape. Still a long time to do nothing while waiting. What to do, what to do? Noah could review what he packed. Three days worth of clothes without washing them, his normal sleeping wear, many things from his bath room, that was about all he could put in his bag. But there was something that he forgotten, he just couldn't think of what. Clothes, night clothes, bathroom, there must be something else that Noah needed.

It then came to his mind. Noah had a small book about every region of the world. Little notes about each small town and cities' landmarks, cultural and customs, beliefs, the list went on and on. The book has a few blank spots that were removed before Noah got it, but it still retained almost everything. Staying as quiet as possible, Noah opened the chest from his bed. It was hard to see in the darkness so he was forced to grab a few books try to read the title in any light. The first one was hardcover a psychology book, the next one was a history book. Four more books, each of which was for his classes or were somehow related to Noah's current, past, or future classes. The seventh one was finally the book Noah was looking for, "The Lands of the World" was written in gold on a light blue hardcover. It was a small book compared to his other, but it had many pages within it.

Noah continued to think if he forgot something. Nothing came to his mind, so he put the books back quietly. Before closing the chest, he pulled out his bag. The chest squeaked as it closed so when it was completely shut, Noah remained silent to listen for any type of movement. He waited for about five minutes and then looked at his watch again. It was only four minutes to ten now, a little closer. With the book placed within all of the folded clothes, Noah was ready at any moment. He just needed to wait about an hour and he'll be ready to go.

To try and waste the time away, Noah started to try and think of things he might do as a trainer, or even in the outside world. The idea of what he'll see just made him close his eyes to look around. What kind of people would he see? Were most people humans, or are the Pokemorphs starting to become quite common? It was all of these thoughts that made him start to grow restless again. Noah opened his eyes again and checked the time, ten one. The night seemed to be taking so long now that he was tempted to leave right away. But he won't waste time once he's out in the world.

A thought about Cadence reminded Noah of the person he was going to call. Who was it? Was it a friend who would help him get started? A teacher? Perhaps a famous professor. Noah didn't know exactly who. Noah checked again, it had only been about two minutes.

Only about fifty-seven minutes and then Noah would start his escape plan. He would get out of his room quietly and go to the left, away from his dad's room. The stairs down were metal and were for emergencies, so no one else would be sneaking around and see him. But Noah would have to be careful, and careless step could cause an echo and probably wake someone up. After that, an emergency door was at the bottom of the stairs, leaving him outside. From there, Noah would ask the Pokemon he borrowed for help to the forest and fly over the academy. Not fools proof, since Noah never had to sneak around before, but shouldn't be the hardest thing ever.

Noah checked the time again, ten eleven, still a bit more. With it getting closer to the time, Noah got one last look of his room. This was the place he grew up in, where his wealth was going to be awarded to him. It was that very room that he graduated in elementary school and much farther until he was in the high school level. It was in that room that he made his mistake, first bad day, first everything. All of those memories were going to be behind him now. He was going to throw away a fortune, perfect future, almost a 'perfect' life to do something that was consider out of line for him.

The night continued on in this manner, Noah waiting by reviewing everything while the clock ticked away. It was seconds away from eleven at night that Noah got ready. The clock showed only lines and squares that made him get off the bed quietly and walk silently to the door. Turning the golden door knob silently in the darkness, Noah pulled it back barely and shut it behind him. The halls were clear with no lights from anywhere. Continuing to his left, Noah continued to creep past all of the dark doors to the very end of the hall. It wasn't long, but the large door with the exit sign about it was heavy enough to make some kind of noise.

Noah pushed as lightly as possible and entered the little area. The door had to close with a click, but it didn't make a loud noise thankfully. Now the stairs, four extra floors to go down before reaching the bottom. Each step, as slow as they were, didn't make a sound. Noah would pause sometimes to listen for any sound, but he never heard any. He reached the bottom to find a slight problem. Looking at a red handle at the fire exit, Noah recognized the warning label on it. In short, the metal label said that once the door opens from the inside, then the fire alarm would go off.

Shoot was Noah's thought. There was the roof, but he didn't want to think about being up that high to begin. But if he stayed in the hall for too long, he could be caught. He had no choice. Noah walked up the stairs again, as quiet as he was coming down. The door to the roof was the fifth so the walk was a bit longer than the first. At the top, the door didn't have the fire alarm alert, Noah was positive for sure. He opened the door without worrying about noises and stepped outside. The familiar night sky was above him now, but Noah wasn't wanting to look at them at the moment. Noah got to the side of the door so that anyone who might have heard him wouldn't see him through the window. He dug through his bag for the Pokeball that Cadence gave him.

With it in possession, he pressed the button like he was instructed and watched as a white flash revealed a large bird to him. "A Pidgeot!" Noah was happy to see in person. The Pidgeot looked at him with a confused look, so Noah didn't hesitate to ask, "Pidgeot, can you take me to the woods? This is the only favor I need of you."

It took it a moment to realize it, but it turned around and spread its wing. It looked back at Noah who got the hint to get on. He didn't think how the bird could support him, or even how he was suppose to get on, so he just hugged the creatures back as secure as he could. Without warning, the giant bird gave a powerful flap and left the ground. It gave another flap and flew forward, heading to the academies entrance. Once over the building, Noah closed his eyes so he couldn't look down, he didn't want to know how high up he was. The Pidgeot flapped again and got over the walls quickly.

Noah didn't look back, couldn't with his eyes closed, but he thought he might have heard his dad, in a rage that Noah never thought was possible nor did he want to see. "I'm finally out," Noah mumbled, "I'm finally outside into this new world."


	8. Fire and Tea

Their flight continued on like this. It seemed to be taking forever for them to find Cadence's location. But Noah could feel the Pidgeot just flying in one direction that perhaps it knew something that he didn't. Either way, Noah still didn't open his eyes in fear of knowing how dangerous it would be to fall. But it was long, thankfully before Noah's entire body started to go numb from the cold air, that they started to go down. Noah could hear things moving away from them as they went down and opened his eyes. They were halfway high up compared from the highest tree he could see and they were arching down into an opening. There was a fire in the middle as well as a yellow tent set up near the edge. When they landed, someone came out of the tent, Cadence himself.

"Had some problems? You came a bit latter than expected," he asked in a series tone of voice. It was actually hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Noah got off the giant bird, who disappeared in a flash of red light into the tent. "Well, the first door I about attempted had an alarm so," he replied, his tone showed a bit of hesitation.

"Oh well, the tea is almost ready," Cadence sat in front of the fire. Over the fire was a silver metal pot that was completely sealed as far as Noah could see (probably to help boil things faster) that was attached to a cheap black pole to help suspend anything over a normal fire. Cadence was back in the tent, but was quick to come out with two black cups and a sleeping bag. "I always keep a spare cup ready, incase I can't wash the first one in advance, and you'll need this sleeping bag for the night anyways. I can still sleep on the hard ground," Cadence said as he rolled the sleeping bag to the side. Noah had a confused look as to what he was talking about and Cadence noticed this, "Being a trainer isn't always sleeping in hotels, unless you are fast enough to get to the next town. It be better if you get use to it now."

With that, Cadence handed a cup to Noah and got the pot out. He didn't touch it with his bare hand, but used a glove to hold it. He poured the clear brown liquid into his own cup before taking Noah's cup. "Have you ever had tea? It was hard to tell at the academy," Cadence asked out of curiosity. It was going to be a long night, so they would need a conversation.

"Well, once, maybe twice. I think I have tried sweet tea before, but I just stuck with water," Noah recalled his attempt when he was about eleven.

"Hm," Cadence just took a sip after putting the pot up, "Well, this is a little different from sweet tea. It's a bit bitter, but it can do miracles for colds and sometimes stress. But water, huh? Do you normally just drink it?"

"Yeah, kind of," Noah admitted it, he felt a bit embarrassed for some reason, "It was either that or milk, since milk hardly had much in it and dad-" Noah paused, the thought of his dad made him remember what he left behind.

Cadence caught this and picked up the conversation, "Water…You can almost find out a person's personality and perhaps beliefs just by drinks. Water, pure and simple, preferring what they feel is best."

"So what about tea," Noah asked. He hadn't taken a single sip yet.

"Actually, I hate to judge myself but, I'd imagine old school and things that were much more simple than today. You might be surprise how complicated this world is," Cadence tried to turn the tables.

"Really? How so?" Noah finally took one sip. As soon as some hit his mouth, Noah winced. It was bitter but at the same time, it was almost relaxing for his mouth.

Cadence almost chuckled watching Noah and just continued on as Noah took another sip, this time less painful, "Oh, rules that aren't written, beliefs that are expected for you to follow if you wish to go up the ranks, I could go all night just talking about different kinds."

Interested now, Noah asked for an example.

"For someone your age, they would have already gotten a girlfriend. But be careful if you want to follow this, as this might hold you back as a trainer. I personally know, as well as many guys in this world, what you should do with a girlfriend. For starters, you have to give her total attention almost all the time. But take my advice, it is best that you avoid any affection to a girl your age."

"So what do they do?" Noah asked.

"Nothing, at least, that is what I say. They show their affection to you in a different way, but this isn't right off the bat and for anyone who are just wanting status, it isn't really worth it."

"You sound like you speak from experience," he couldn't help but point out.

"Pretty much, yeah," Cadence confessed, "Anyways, it's getting late. When you finish your tea, you can just set it down and go to sleep. Don't worry, we'll leave the fire on tonight."

"Alright," Noah remembered that it had to be about midnight now.

Cadence put his cup down by the fireplace and crawled back into the tent. "Just remember, we're getting up bright and early, we have some traveling to do," he said from the tent. Noah just nodded and tried to finish his drink. At the same time, he rolled out the sleeping bag. It was dark green with a red inside. There was a cushion at the opening, Noah guessed this was the attached pillow. With a final drink, Noah set his cup down. Now was just getting into the bag. It didn't seem hard, but the bag would move if he forced a foot down. He then did it slowly, raising each foot as he moved them, and finally got in. He had to get on his stomach with his tail making things uncomfortable. The pillow was deep and comfortable like what he was use to sleeping to. Yet Noah was getting drowsy, so that would help him fall asleep for the night, then he'll hardly notice.

This was it now, Noah was out and free into the real world. Never had he been allowed to sleep outside, and the chance was making him forget about the cold a firmness ground. The light and cackling of the fire with the chirping of the bugs was almost relaxing, perhaps it was the tea. Slowly, everything got dark and Noah couldn't tell what happened from their as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**In case anyone is wondering, I finally got a decent idea to continue this story for just a little while. After that, I'm a bit out of ideas (but something might come by then.) Anyways, sorry for the long wait and enjoy (and yes, be patient with descriptions about Noah, please!)**


	9. It Wasn't a Dream

Dawn broke loose and the forest soon had a war between the rays of light and the darkness. But despite this, the sun's rays continued to advance forward and backing up the shadows to almost nothing. The rays shinned through all of the trees as if it did have a physical form between the hiding spots of the darkness. The air itself still remained cool from the night, but many people know that it was only a matter of time before it started to warm up with the sun.

Cadence was already up and ready at this time of hour. Most of the time, he would go ahead and leave, but since he had a new trainer to watch for at the moment, he needed to take it a little slow for now. When he came out of the tent, the fire was still burning a bit. Naturally, the best thing to do is to extinguish it. A simple kick on the burning wood did it with the fire too small and weak to feed off of something already burnt.

A drink then went into Cadence's mine. It almost was a tradition for him to get a cold glass of water or something every morning. But this was only because he always had a dry throat when he wakes up. "I wonder how his night went," he was referring to Noah as he poured himself some water. He took a sip and decided to wake up Noah after he pack everything up. Perhaps a sudden rush to him would make him get the idea of serious training in Noah before he even started. "It'll help him in the future at least," Cadence just muttered as he finished his drink, "Most trainers these days are too lazy and complain that they can never grow strong."

With the last sip down, Cadence got to work. He aired out everything he had and stuffed it into his only bag. Everything was easy to put away as long as it wasn't just stuffed in without trying to squeeze everything as they get set in. "There," Cadence closed the bag with just enough ease, "Guess I have to wake him up. Noah-"

It was at those words that he was awake. Noah sat up and looked at Cadence with a tired look. "Ugh, that wasn't a great sleep."

"What'd you expect?" he just replied, "But we need to get moving, so get your stuff ready."

Noah just nodded and got out of the sleeping bag. The night was a bit hard for him. He never been camping before and was never allowed to sleep outside to avoid any diseases so sleeping on the cold ground was hard on his body. "Cadence, are all nights like this? Outside?" Noah asked in pure randomness. He knew that this might give him a bad response, but Noah just had to know.

"Nah, just whenever you need to train from morning to night, or else you don't reach the next city by downfall, which usually happens." That was one of Cadence's first concerns when he started. The only response that Cadence got was a yawn from Noah. Cadence grabbed Noah's sleeping bag. "Here, you can carry this until we get to our destination?" he tossed it to Noah who already had his small bag ready.

"Okay, but what is our destination?" Noah continued to ask questions.

"We're going to try to get a ship ride out of this region. I'm think Kanto unless something happens along the way. Professor Oak said that he wants to meet you," Cadence told the simple version of the plans so far. If they left today, then they shouldn't have any problems with news of Noah missing.

With everything confirmed to be packed, Cadence got them moving. They couldn't travel by air considering Pidgeot could only hold one person at one time and Cadence had no other Pokemon that could carry someone through the air. The forest seemed familiar to Cadence, and they just needed to go straight on the even ground to get to the city. As for Noah, walking around the small trees was a bit annoying. To avoid the slight pain he was in as they dodged around everything, he started to recall everything about Dr. Oak. Although in his old age, he is considered the most knowledgeable scientist in the Pokemon research. Yet he was only one man in an entire field of science that was actually very wide. Although not common knowledge, he also had help from other regions. His help were usually some of his students or else good friends of his while in college.

Cadence suddenly pulled his hand out in front of Noah. "Hear that?" he asked him. Noah started to listen and did hear something. Something was walking on twigs and walking through the branches. "Must be a Pokemon. I figured very few trainers come here, and it is a bit common for Pokemon to make their presence known to others if they don't wish to have any surprises," Cadence started explaining, "It must be big to eagerly make its presence known, let's just keep going, and don't bother not making noises. That might keep it from attacking out of fright."

After that, they continued on. The noise from a distance went away as quickly as it came, and Noah continued to think about Kanto and different things about it. Oak lived in Pallet Town, a very small town right along the coast. It's supposedly quiet with almost no tourists (not including those who are wanting to be trainers) so this allowed any studying to be very easy to accomplish.

The day continued on in that manner. When the sun was near to reach its utmost point in the sky, the trees suddenly stopped into a large grass opening. Noah looked out after passing the last tree and saw the field rolling down to just collide into the ocean about three miles or so away. Covered along the shore line was a harbor that expanded across the watery surface with many docks full of ships of different sizes. To their left was a small town with a road coming out and going into the woods and along onwards to the distance away from the two.

"Wait," something dawned on Noah, "Does that road lead too-?!"

"Yep, but there was a reason we didn't take it," Cadence interrupted, "Most likely, your dad would have checked the roads to see if you followed that, considering you would be 'bright' enough to follow them. So instead, we went through the woods for some cover and to avoid any passing biers who could easily gossip about your presence faster than we could walk. Either way, I don't know if your dad beat us here."

"So what are we going to do? He could have set up a search notice for me. Do you think he would be looking for you as well?"

"Maybe, but that does bring up a good point," he couldn't help but agree with Noah, "For now, I should be able to go in and get tickets for us. I'll get late ones so that people are less likely to notice with fatigue and drunkenness coming in. Just wait here in the woods and I'll get everything we need."

"But what should I do if a Pokemon comes out?" Noah stopped Cadence from walking further away.

Cadence still continued to walk to the harbor in the distance and just smirked, "Nothing. Books do tend to make mistakes about the true nature of the world. If you don't raise a 'sword' then they won't be threatened." With that, he continued on.

"A sword?" Noah repeated to himself, "What sword do I have?"


	10. The Eevee Girl

"This is probably an odd way to start off," Noah muttered. It had been about thirty minutes since Cadence went into the small harbor. With no clue on how long it would take for him to get tickets, Noah just didn't complained. Noah himself couldn't go into public in broad day light just yet, his father would probably start sending a search group after him to all surrounding areas. For now, he stayed hidden in the trees, but not deep into the forest. Noah just went in far enough that no eyes of any Pokemon could see him from a far distance. "Sure does seem to take a while though," Noah finally let a complaint out. If he was human, he might be able to go in and cover his face, but no, his dad just had to have an one of a kind son who looked like no one else and would be easy to distinguish among everyone else who was normal.

One thing came to his mind though. It was another random thought that Noah usually had, but this one was a bit more personal to him. What if Noah wasn't adapted by Alexander? Perhaps Noah might end up as a trainer after all or would he view the world differently? Would he even call himself Noah? But that was as far as Noah could guess. He knew almost nothing about his birth and would constantly be told to not look at his past, but his future. It was, after all, his future that mattered and the past would only slow him down and cause him to make mistakes.

Without warning, something tapped on Noah's shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned around to see what it was. "Oh, sorry," a feminine voice said. In front of him was a girl that had to look up at Noah. They were probably the same age and Noah saw something else that was about the same between them. The girl was covered in thick brown fur and it all seemed completely tamed. Around her neck was a tan line of fur that was actually shorter than Noah was willing to expect. A fluffy brown tail with the tip the same color as the fur around her neck coming out the same spot as Noah and two long ears stuck out among the brown fur on her head. It was hard for Noah to stop gazing at her brown eyes right when he saw them, although he should learn to never do that with his awe struck face. The girl was an Eevee Pokemorph, the first Pokemorph that Noah has finally encountered in his life. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said with a soft voice.

With her voice ringing in Noah's ears, he looked away for a second and tried to get serious for a moment like his dad usually did. "It's okay really, I wasn't paying attention," Noah told the truth. The girl wore a fade brown t-shirt with a picture of a human face on it and very short shorts that would have never been allowed at the academy for girls.

"Wait, are you a trainer?" the girl asked.

Noah was starting to worry now. He just realized he was still in his school uniforms and not something more appealing for traveling. "No," Noah shook his head rapidly.

"Oh, I just thought I've might have seen you before." was the girls only comment. There was a moment and Noah was prepared for the worse, him to be caught and returned to his only home for a horrible punishment from his dad. No, Noah didn't want to think about his punishment. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being a little rude. My name is Drew," she offered a handshake.

Noah took the handshake, "I'm-" He had to pause, it was too obvious now. If he told her his real name, he could be caught, but to lie, he would need another name. Quickly thinking one of a kid was called, he came with a name as quick as he could, "Andrew."

The girl didn't seem to believe it at first, but she didn't show that expression for long. "Well, glad to meet you Andrew. Are you sure you aren't from something? You know that legendary Pokemorphs are-"

Drew stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked over Noah's right shoulder. Noah looked behind him to see Cadence coming towards the edge of the woods. "Oh, sorry, I have to go now," Noah excused himself.

"Okay, maybe we'll see each sometime!" the girl waved goodbye to who she believed was Andrew. Noah just waved back and continued with Cadence.

Once they were heading back, Cadence just asked, "New friend?"

"Not really," Noah was quick to reply, "She just accidentally sneaked up on me."

"What was it that she wanted?"

"I'm not quite sure, but when are we leaving?"

"Tonight, we can board the ship now, but we'll have nothing to do on deck," Cadence figured out their situation, "I bought you a cloak you can wear over your uniform. If anyone is looking for you, I doubt they'll instantly go for someone happening to wear pants with blue legs and nothing else visible."

He showed the brown leather in his left arm which went down too Cadence's shoulder. It did seem a little too big for Noah. "Thanks," he took the cloak from Cadence and put it around himself. Did most people wear these? Noah was positive most people wore coats and jackets for the rain or cold. Still, when he put it on most of his original clothes were covered.

The two continued on to the harbor, Noah was hard to tell who he really was with the cloak now, and didn't hesitate to walk to the ship. Cadence was getting a bit worried that there might have been a search team to find Noah and he knew what kind of trouble both of them could get in if they knew that Noah agreed. The harbor was probably going to prove to be helpful in blending in. The smell of dead fish was strong as the loud noise of vendors and customers made it hard to use any senses. In the distance, Noah heard some cheers. The streets weren't packed but there wasn't much space to even sit down or stretch. People were all moving in an unorganized way that the two always seemed to be going against the flow no matter which side of the street they went. And it wasn't just locals and sailors there. Many people looked like they were from different parts of the world, even a few Pokemorphs stood out in the crowd every so often. From what Noah could guess, it was mostly tourists and trainers instead of locals in the large crowd.

"Is it usually this crowded?" Noah asked Cadence.

"Not really," Cadence tried to talk over the crowd so Noah could hear, "I was hear about a week ago and it was fairly empty. I believe that there is some kind of event going on or people are getting ready to leave."

With a nod, Noah started to look at the water beaten, wooden buildings. All of them only went up a floor and never got taller. The ones that did had at least two floors were small and side-by-side. Others that were shorter were usually off by themselves and much large. A few were even made out of metal or stones instead of wood.

Shortly, the crowd got much more dense and Noah had to concentrate at what they were doing. The smell of fish started to grow stronger, but Noah could smell something else. It was faint since he was unfamiliar with it, but it was there. It smelled like a sickening water. The buildings soon became large and farther apart and the stores were gone. Everything looked industry like and the sounds of machine was louder. "We're here," Cadence suddenly stopped at the edge of a stone path. Noah looked ahead of him a saw it, a large cruise ship that was as large as six of the industry buildings.


	11. Small Room

"It's huge!" Noah was stunned by the size of the ship.

Cadence looked at him with a disbelieved look. "You're joking, right? I'd think you wouldn't be surprise by anything in this world. (Maybe with the exception of Pokemon trainers.)"

Noah didn't look back at Cadence, he was starring at the large ship. No number he had ever read seem to explain its massive size. Now he was starting to understand what he was missing. Cadence said it himself, it was a different experience in person than from an image or even a book. "Are you coming?" Cadence asked from a distance to Noah's left, how long was he daydreaming? Behind him was a small pathway that lead to the main deck of the ship. With the trance broken, Noah broke into a run till he caught up with Cadence about halfway to the entrance.

"So, any ideas how long the trip will be?" Noah asked out of pure curiosity when he slowed down to a walk.

"Hmm," was the only reply from Cadence. He looked up at the pale blue sky so nothing could distract him. "Well, maybe by tomorrow morning we'll be in Kanto's boundaries. Docking such a large ship takes a while, so we might eat breakfast on board."

"Oh," Noah just mumbled.

The two walked up to a man at the entrance and Cadence pulled out two tickets. The man was dress in a white sailor's uniform and was taking tickets from others, ripping them in half, and giving a part back. "Here," Cadence gave one of the tickets to Noah. He looked down at the ticket and saw some of the information on it.

**Destination: VERMILLION CITY**

**Ticket: Adult (POKEMORPH)**

**Departure: 3:00 PM**

So they were departing at three? Noah didn't know what time it was, but it had to be around noon.

"Ticket?" the sailor asked. Noah gave him the ticket, which he ripped and gave back to Noah. He had the piece with the information still, perhaps it had the barcode on the back. Noah continued up the ramp and followed Cadence.

"Cadence?" Noah had one question bothering him from the word after Adult. The word made him recalled that Eevee girl, but he wasn't quite sure if it was an actual love feeling or not.

"Yeah?"

"In Vermillion, or in Kanto to be precise, what is the ratio of Pokemorphs to humans?" he decided to not reveal his true thoughts.

Cadence looked behind his shoulder at Noah before looking forward. No one was behind them except at the way bottom, and no one was ahead of them. "Well, I can't give you a ratio. But if you really want to know, you'll probably see a few in Vermillion. Maybe there'll be one or two on board. Was that girl really a Pokemorph?"

Noah's cheeks started to glow a deep red color and his stomach started to feel empty, he didn't expect to really feel that way to the girl. "Yeah, a trainer I think."

"Are you positive that she was a trainer?"

"Yeah, positive. It looked like she was carrying some stuff in her bag."

Cadence gave a sigh of relief. "Good, if she's a trainer, she probably got here and didn't know just yet," Cadence think focused at the deck of the ship that they were getting close to, "Hopefully, your father won't check the ships just yet."

Noah wanted to believe that. But his father was a serious and determined man when something was wrong. Most likely he would check the ship, but did he have enough power to do that? Alexander definitely had the money to do that, but would the law enforcements work with him quickly? It was suppose to be a corruption free system after all.

The first step on the ship made Noah gave a deep sigh. The minute the ship was moving, he was probably home free. "Hey," Cadence called from the left. He was in front of a metal door with a circle window, "Are you coming?" Noah didn't say anything, he just followed Cadence who opened the door.

Inside, Noah still felt like he was outside, almost as if in a greenhouse on a boat. The metal side was thin and bright with more of the round windows letting light in. Each window, probably clear at first, had marks of dirt on them. Fingerprints, lines, even some large shape on one. The doors on their right had the thick doors with the windows, but this time they had a white curtain blocking the view. Below the windows were numbers, starting with four hundred and going up. "We're four hundred and forty-four," Cadence read the back of his ticket.

The two walked quietly down the halls, only meeting one elderly couple who were too busy carrying luggage to notice Noah's identity. But the room was almost at the end of the hall, the boat was much larger than Noah was thinking. The door was the same as all of the others (besides the black number on a yellow plate.) A dull silver door with the white curtains blocking the view. Cadence grabbed the massive door and pulled it back. Stepping in, Cadence could see inside. There were two beds, actually decent compare to the normal dorms at the academy, a night stand built against the grey wall with a lamp attached as well. There was a bathroom at the very end that was closed off by a door. But that was about it.

"They usually include a TV or radio," Cadence felt like pulling a joke, "But they were all booked, so we got the third class. Come in, we need to figure everything out." Noah realized that he was still out in the hall before Cadence pointed it out. He closed the door behind him and Cadence continued on with something else, "I believe lunch is still being served and dinner would be at six. It may be best that you wait till we're out in the ocean with no problems."

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait. Tons of other stuff just jumped on me out of no where (school, practice, the new social life that has actually proven to be useful in different ways, you know, right?) Anyways, while this question is still in my head, the story will be based off of mostly the games, but will have some of the cartoon stuff. In short, whatever I deem as good._


	12. Night Sky for Two

About an hour after the two settled in their room, the ship was already leaving. There was no out burst or strange group of people walking around, and Cadence couldn't hear any rumors of a missing Pokemorph. But neither of them were satisfied with this, Noah himself felt a sense of danger if they just accepted that no one was told about his appearance to the public. For their lunch, Cadence had to sneak some food back to the room. Dinner was about the same, but Cadence could only bring in three apples and a candy bar with everyone in the dining rooms. He was capable of getting Noah a bottle of water from a vending machine. Both meals were less quality than Noah was use to, but he didn't bother complaining.

That night, when everyone was probably asleep, Noah went outside. Cadence was asleep as well, almost completely knocked out.

Noah opened the large metal door slowly, each movement gave a low metal screech, but it didn't seem to wake anyone up. Noah repeated the process to close it and walked away from any possible windows that were visible. Out of sight (that he knew of,) Noah looked over the deck. In the cold wind, he was enjoying the view of the calm dark blue ocean moving away from him as they moved. In the distance, it blurred with the black sky so well that the line of horizon couldn't be pointed out exactly, just a large area of black. Above the ocean's surface was the familiar white stars. Noah just leaned against the metal rail and soaked in the view. "Cadence was right, it can't be really put into some words or a single image," he said to himself. Noah just wanted to stay there all night and daydream even more. It felt good, thinking about the future, about what achievements he could do, who he would meet, and the Pokemon he'll actually see. For a split moment, Noah honestly thought that it would come true.

"Hey, are you…um…Andrew?"

The voice was right behind Noah, causing him to spin around in surprise. In front of him was the Eevee girl, the one from the woods. "Oh, I surprised you, I'm sorry," Drew apologized, her cheeks blushing under the fur.

"No, that's okay, I just didn't expect anyone was awake," Noah quickly remembered that he stated his name was Andrew.

"Oh." Drew walked up to the rail, to the right of Noah, and leaned on it. Noah soon followed in the same gestured. She was looking out at the ocean, so Noah just did the same to avoid staring. "Lovely view, isn't it?" she asked, Noah felt her tail rub against his pant legs softly.

"Yeah," Noah agreed without looking at her.

Drew remained silent, just staring out into the sea. "You know Andrew, I was thinking about something since we met earlier. Did you by chance go to any academy?" she asked, not moving from her position. Noah felt her tail move again on his pant legs with an even softer touch.

"Um, no. Why do you ask?" It was hard to keep a straight face without Noah biting his lip after saying it.

She was silent for a moment again to give some more thought of what she was about to do. "You see," Drew started, "I kind of have a photo memory that is so sharp that I can easily identified something from a long time ago. The uniform you're still wearing, it is almost an exact replica of the ones at the nearby academy we met. Then, well, I have never met a Lugia morph before in my entire life."

Noah didn't say anything. He was caught before he even got started as a trainer. The thought of suicide, just for a split second, came to him to just avoid his father. "I won't tell," the girl's Eevee ears drooped, "I'm also good at keeping secrets, under two conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?" Noah didn't care what the conditions were, they were probably better than being stuck in a stone fortress.

"First, I just want to know your first name. Second," she paused a moment to wet her lips, "When you start training, could I come with you?"

Looking at the edge of his eyes, Noah could see the girl looking at him now. With a sigh of relief, Noah just took whatever she was trying to do, "My name is Noah Alexander, although I don't really like my last name anymore. And…yes, you can come with me."

Drew's ears perked up and she gave a joyful whistle. "Alright," her voice a little louder than Noah was comfortable with, "So you're probably starting in Kanto, right?"

"Yeah, I think I am. It is either that or Johto. But I doubt we'll spend so much time traveling to get there."

"We? Is that man also traveling with you?"

"Cadence? Yeah, but I don't think he'll be sticking around for very long. He said that he'll help me get my first Pokemon. But Cadence never said anything about that." Noah started to relax now. He trusted Drew now, not in a way like he does to Cadence who seemed reliable. It was as if Drew was by now, Noah wished he was positive about it, was like a friend. This actually made Noah feel good for once, not how his dad would compliment him by downgrading his other students or a self accomplishment, but as if he was in a peaceful world. It just made his entire body completely relaxed and Noah almost didn't care about the past, or the future to worry about.

"Hey, Noah?" Drew interrupted Noah's slight day dream.

"Yeah?" The two stared at each other. Noah was looking into her brown eyes. He could feel his entire body heat starting to rise at each passing second. Drew then broke the trance and looked out to the ocean, Noah did likewise.

Drew first gave a small sigh and started to lean on the rail. Finally she said, "Well, can you tell me about your life? I'll tell you mine."

With a gulp, Noah started to think of where to start. It wasn't that he didn't know where to start, but that Noah didn't know how he wanted it to sound. Should it sound happy and go lucky? But why would he have left it? But if he sounded like a dark gloomy person, he could appear to whinny. "Well," Noah quickly thought of how to start, "I guess you could say I was real lucky in some things, but poor in others. I can't remember my birth and no one would tell me about it. So I was left clueless. I knew I wasn't blood related to my dad at all, but I'm still a bit blank about everything. All I have is a birth date, February twenty-six. But most of my life was studying for school and my 'future' job. I don't know what life was for the other kids, but all I had were books to read and all of them were about facts. I guess school was easy for me and everything seemed fine to me at the time, but I kind of grew depressed about being left out. See, I had no real friends to rely on. I guess that is it till now."

In a bit of a rhythm, Drew nodded to each word, taking them in one by one and not a single one leaving her mind. She was quiet for a moment as well, but she could only say one thing in a weak breath, "Thank you." She didn't say anymore, just stood up. Noah looked at her eyes and he saw her eyes sparkling in the small light. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Perhaps he did the wrong approach after all. As quietly as she met Noah, Drew started to walk back to the other side, saying one last thing to Noah, "I'll see you sometime, maybe I'll be in Pallet town when you get your Pokemon."

With one thing coming into Noah's mind, he released as fast as he could. "Night," he said. Drew looked back at him and stared at him for a moment. She waved, and Noah waved back, then she left. That wasn't what he wanted to say, Noah wanted to say something else. "I guess I better go to," Noah mumbled and walked back to his room. He probably had a lot of traveling to do in the morning.


	13. Before Beginning

"Noah….Noah…Hey, Noah….Wake up already."

By the sound of the voice, Noah opened his eyes slowly. He was still tired and he didn't have a clue at the what time he went to bed or the current time. He was facing the wall away from bathroom and he was as close as he could get to it without going off the mattress. Giving a large moan, Noah rolled over to see Cadence moving back, "We need to get going, they finally docked this ship."

"Are we in V-vermillion City?" Noah asked with a yawn in between.

"Yeah, but we should probably get going. I still don't like the crowd here, to many people who'll cough up information for almost nothing," Cadence had a rush full tone of voice, "So hurry up. We need to get going now."

Noah rolled out of bed and, slowly, gathered all of his stuff in the bags. Cadence didn't want him to change, they could do that in the city apparently. Almost ten or fifteen minutes later, the two were out the room and getting off the boat quickly. It was still a bit early in the morning, Noah guessed somewhere around six in the morning. The sun was hardly out with a light blue cloudy sky and the wind was a bit strong and cold enough to be Noah's final alarm clock. Where they docked, they were out into the seas about a good quarter of a mile, but were elevated high enough that probably only a hurricane could reach them. At the moment, Noah did regret of not dragging out his brown cloak to keep warm.

Not many people were out on the docks either, just a few sailors already unpacking some things from the boat and a few other tourists who probably had the idea to beat the crowd.

The two just walked in silence while over the ocean, must have been that neither of them were fully awake yet. But once on shore, Cadence asked Noah a question. "I forgot to ask you, but what kind of clothes did you bring?"

Noah didn't feel like telling the honest truth, but he didn't have any choice. "Well, all I ever had in life were the school uniforms so, that was all I could bring," Noah looked to Cadence's right shoulder.

"Alright," Cadence never did once look behind him to Noah, "We'll stop in Saffron then. I'm sure we'll be able to find something there, perhaps a bus ride as well."

"Okay."

That was all they said for then. Neither of them asked for breakfast, or where to stop. They didn't ask any more questions or bring up something interesting. Just remained in silence. In a way, it did bother Noah. Cadence seemed to always have a serious facial expression that wouldn't loosen up and his voice was constantly the same, just a deep voice that didn't rise to any word. He knew it was probably just morning or that Cadence was actually worried that they were being followed, but Noah couldn't shake the feeling that Cadence was a bit mad at Noah.

They left the quiet Vermillion City and headed north from there. A small path went around a small lake from the sea and continued up shortly to Saffron. Just like the city, the path was quiet with small white dew on all of the blades of grass with a bit of fog settling at their feet. Noah never really got to see such a thing so close, but now he wasn't going to with Cadence keeping them moving. There were many sounds of bug Pokemon in the area, as well as some birds from random directions. Yet, Noah didn't see any trainers. In terms of trying to sneak through a region, that might be a good thing.

They came to a large building that lied right on the center of the road. Large metal gates completely blocked any alternative routes around the building, that were visible at least. Cadence just continued walking, Noah following. Opening the door, the only room in the building was a bit small. Two desks for two-way human traffic were set up the left and right sides of the room. Only a single patrol man was station their on the left desk. The man was young and just a bit shorter than Cadence. His dark blue uniform showed his stick like body well, wasn't it usually the opposite for officers? He wore no hat at all, it was laying on his counter. Without the hat, his black messy hair was revealed. "Oh, go on ahead," he noticed the two without a second look. The two walked through the right path by the empty desk. Noah looked at the patrol officer again and noticed that he was looking down on something in his hands, but Noah didn't try to get a better look.

Cadence opened the door and was looking at another trainer. "Oh sorry," they both mimicked.

Stepping to the side and still holding the door, Cadence let the man through. Noah looked back and saw the patrol officer doing the exact same thing as them. With that Noah walked out the door with his guide.

They were now on the edge of Saffron City. The skyscrapers were probably twice as tall as the boat, Noah actually had to tilt his neck a ways to see the very top of the first building. The streets were paved and packed with people who walked all along the street in what looked like random directions. Very seldom, a Pokemon could be seen through the crowd or a cry of one come from deeper in the city. With all of the glass buildings, Saffron City looked actually silver instead of brick brown.

"Alright, let's go. Sooner we get you something for traveling, the better," Cadence walked into the crowd. Noah followed like always, but he soon found out how difficult it was to weave through the thick crowd. All the noise and mass of bodies made Cadence blend in with ease and he didn't seem to slow down. They walked west for just a ways and north once they reached the edge of the city again. Never once did Cadence actually stopped to wait for Noah. Slowly, the distance that they were separated started to increase, one person blocking them, a group of girls blocking them, now a large mob kept them separated. Cadence then took a right into a row of buildings. Noah was still behind, but he did know where Cadence turned. He continued to follow until Cadence stopped at a building near the middle. Standing at the front door, Cadence then looked through the crowd to actually try and find Noah. It was only a half a minute later that Noah was there as well.

"Oh good, I thought I lost ya'. I kind of have a long stride so I tend to try and walk faster in the crowd than others," Cadence explained. Noah wasn't satisfied with his answer, but he kept his mouth shut. With a sigh, Cadence let Noah enter the building first, "Since you can't travel in a uniform, we're going to try to find you something better."

The building was fourteen floors tall, but instead of a thirteenth floor, it skipped to fourteenth and fifteenth floors. "It is considered bad luck to put a floor labeled as the thirteenth," Cadence explained to Noah after asking, "Thirteen is considered an unlucky number. So with large buildings that could possibly topple over by something massive, they just avoid any risks out there."

Floor one hardly had anything. It was more a checkout and lounge. The two just took the elevator to the sixth floor. All the floors in between weren't what they were looking for. Sixth floor was full of clothes from one end of the room to the other. All of them were clothes for male trainers and anything around that kind of appearance. With the elevator on the right side of the room, in front of them were tons of light jackets. Beside it like a large column were shirts of many kind. The farther side were winter shirts and the closest were summer clothes. At the farther end were jeans. Still white models lined the walls to display different examples of how the clothes could be put in combination. Noah also noticed something. Every third model was in the shape of a Pokemorph. Cadence notice Noah looking at one of a Charmeleon model. He just stated to get Noah's attention, "With increasing number of Pokemorphs, they have to redo some clothes for them. Not horrible at least, saves most people time. Let's get your stuff already."

The two went through the shirts first. It was going to get warmer, so Noah only grabbed short sleeved. Three to be precise, a white shirt with a black cross in a square on the left sleeve, a plain black shirt that felt a like it had a bit of static, then a navy blue shirt with some kind of white design of a Lugia at the bottom left corner.

Next were the jackets. As Cadence stated about a good jacket, "All you need is a wind blocker that is also water resistant and you have what you need for a storm right there." That was it, a grey jacket that wasn't extremely thick and did look water repellent.

Finally were the jeans. Only two pairs, but Noah had to try them out first. The reason was that with all of the Pokemorphs, they had to make jeans extremely different. A pair meant for a Pokemorph the size of Noah was such a large tail was a bit hard to come by, so he had to try them on first. Noah stepped into the small white dressing room and set a pair of jeans that they grabbed and the black shirt (just to be sure it did fit.) Noah changed out of his clothes quickly, put the shirt on with ease as well, but the jeans were a bit of a challenge with the thickness in them. On the door was a long mirror and Noah looked at it for a second. The short was perfectly fine, loose and didn't seem tight at any spot. The jeans were also loose at the legs, but were tight enough to stay on his waist. The hole in the back of the pair did go in like Cadence expected.

Noah looked past the clothes he wore at the moment as well. Looking away, Noah started to change back into his original clothes. "Do they seem to fit?" Cadence's voice could be heard in front of the door.

"Yeah," Noah replied. Again, Noah looked into the mirror. He was standing up straight as a normal habit that his dad taught him. His chest didn't stick out, but Noah didn't let any gut come out. His school jacket actually made him look bigger in some sense, but his own dress pants were thin and could only give a rough estimate of Noah's legs' masses. The morning sky blue color of the uniform almost seem to blend and Noah's white skin (which seemed to almost being growing some kind of fur.) Noah's fingers were extremely flat and long with his arms just dangling over the side of his body. His face was much like human, except his noise seemed to form half of a beak with it ending at the top of his head with a dull point.. His natural red eyes looked droopy from the lack of sleep. Two more dark blue points came to the edge of his eyes and went back in the same direction as the end of the beak, making him looking like he was wearing a mask. Noah never grew any hair.

The look was a bit foreign to him. Never did he really look at himself with such detail, but just tried to ignore it. He's never been around those who aren't normal humans, that was it. Perhaps this journey could help him out a bit. Noah grabbed the clothes and stepped out. Cadence was at the entrance of the changing room hall. "Two more stops, then we should be set."


	14. The Future Tellers

"So what is the last thing we are getting?" Noah asked. The two were in the elevator again and going up two floors.

"Traveling shoes for you," Cadence replied, "I figured you don't have a pair." The panel by the elevator's left door made a ding. Floor seven.

Cadence was right, Noah's shoes weren't really meant for traveling. They were a faded grey leather shoes that finally had a layer of dirt at the soles. Formal shoes were also not comfortable for any long distance walking or any running. The panel dinged again. The metal doors opened and the two stepped out. The floor had only shoes and some socks. There were no mannequins, but there were large posters on the walls of mostly humans and a few Pokemorphs doing different physical sports. The shoes were lined up in aisles on blue carpet with a small white tiled pathway going in the middle and to important areas. Boxes were in wooden shelves and a single shoe of each model was placed over the boxes for it to be easier to find. It seemed a bit crowded compared to the clothes section, but only on the right side. The left back corner was full of sport shoes for guys.

The two walked through the aisles, looking for any pair that Noah find interesting. Most of the shoes were similar to each other in some ways, but they didn't keep a different look for each one. Noah noticed that all of them were mostly meant for the human foot, they didn't make any for Pokemorphs. Aisle after aisle, none of the shoes seemed to impress him. "Here, this one is a good brand," Cadence grabbed one of the examples. The shoe was made out of a combination of grey and white pieces. Clothe covered a lot of surface and a thick rubber to attach all of it. The outer sole was made out of a similar extra thick white rubber as well. Sneakers were never appealing to Noah, but he didn't ever get the option to wear them either.

"Yeah, I guess," Noah said.

Satisfied, Cadence asked for one of Noah's shoes for size. English elevens, the most common ones. Many pairs were available, so Cadence just grabbed one and added it to the pile of clothes. Noah put his shoe back on and asked, "Is that it?"

"Just socks, and we can go."

With everything they needed, they went ahead and check out on the first floor. The line was a bit long, only a few computers were actually working so everyone was crowded between three. People were also purchasing many items and writing checks out or seeing if they could use their coupons, slowing the lines down even more. To make matters worse, the cashiers kept asking the customers if they would be interested in a credit card for the store, ten percent off any purchases with it. But no one wanted it with the pressure behind them.

"Hey Noah? How about you just wait outside," Cadence suggested, six people were still ahead of them, "It is just too crowded here that any extra body might be more of an annoyance."

Noah didn't seem why, but he didn't bother to question it. "Okay," he said. He went through an empty line and walked out the sliding door.

Outside, Noah did notice that the day has improved quite a bit. The sky was starting to gain its usual blue tint that it normally has and the clouds seemed to be moving away. The air was warming up compared to what it was that morning, but there was less people now. It was easy to look down both streets and seeing the ends. But there was one spot that was crowded with people. Across the street from the store, a crowd was gathered around something. "Come on folks, if you still think we're fake, then we'll personally prove it to you by seeing into your past!"

Crossing the street, Noah tried to get a view at what everyone was looking at. Between all of the people, Noah could see a boy stirring up the crowd with all of talking and an Absol behind a small portable wooden desk, sitting rather comfortably behind it. "Now, for all of you who really know your Pokemon, Absols are capable of looking into the future. My friend right here can also see a bit into the near future and can tell if they are going to make a mistake or not," the boy explained his audience, "But of course, as much as you all love talk, I think walk is more satisfying. So how about it? Anyone? If you have any doubt, don't feel bad to come up! We will only answer questions you feel comfortable with. Come on, I'm not choosing anyone individually!"

A young woman stepped forward. From what Noah could tell, she had a long natural blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a pink dress. She held her swollen stomach, Noah guessed she must have been pregnant. "Ah, thank you ma'am," the boy showed his courtesy, "Please have a seat. What questions would you like to be answered? Any possible proofs before we begin?"

"Thank you," the woman accepted the boy's help, "But I just want to ask a question. My husband and I really want to have a name ready for our child. All we need to know now is possibly whether we are having a boy or a girl."

"Yes, I'm sure Absol can look into that." The Absol then closed its red eyes and concentrated silently. Meanwhile, the boy pulled out two cards. One card had a blue block picture of a man and the other was a pink girl. The Absol then found the answer. It placed its paws on the pink girl. "I believe it is self explanatory, you'll be having a daughter!"

The woman let out a sigh, trusting in their words, and accepted a help back up with another thank you. "Anyone else?" the boy asked while he picked up the cards and added them to the side with some other cards.

This time, a little boy stepped forward with a bright yellow backpack slung on his back. They repeated the process again, but the boy's question was almost humorous. "Will I actually catch Groudon myself?" he asked. Everyone in the crowd gave a small chuckle, but neither boys noticed. Absol repeated the process on two cards, yes or no. The answer was no, but Noah saw Absol look up at the card dealer.

"Apparently not, but I do think Absol saw something else that you might be interested," he said. The young boy gave a little groan, but waited until the prediction was complete. Scooping up the cards, five cards were placed. Love, wealth, dream, job, and Pokemon. Absol touched the one for jobs. Scooping up the cards, different elements were placed. Absol choose the one with a broken rock then moved to the flame. Next was dream and crisis. Absol choose dream and looked up again. "I'm not quite sure," he tried to interrupt what Absol was trying to say, "But I think you shouldn't give up just yet. Maybe, perhaps you will never catch Groudon, extremely large act right there itself, but I believe there is still the chance to actually _meet _Groudon. Am I right, Absol?" The Absol gave a nod, "There you have it." The boy got up and went through the crowd. Noah couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed with the answer.

"This is all a bunch of tricks," a man in the crowd yelled out. Noah looked over to see a man who was bald, large, and in a black business suit yelling out. The mere sight of him made Noah look away for a moment.

The boy made a grin, he almost seemed to be thinking this was all a mere joke. "Well, if you seriously don't believe any of this, then try it yourself!" The man accepted the challenge and stepped out from the crowd. He sat down in front of the Absol and gave a small 'huff.' "Any question about _your _past or present situation.

The man gave some thought and was quick to come up with one, "Give me my name, full first, middle, and last name."

"Fine then." Twenty-seven cards were placed on the table. All of them were a letter with the twenty-seventh as a blank card. "Absol, if you will," the boy put the last card down. Absol closed its eyes and gave a long concentration. It was a good twenty minutes (Noah guessed that spelling took forever if it was a hit and try for the trick) before the Absol actually touched a single card. First letter was a P. The man shrugged it off as a lucky guess. E, then a T, E again, R, and finally space. Peter was right. The next one took only five minutes. A and a blank card. That was actually right as well, only A was the man's middle name. Finally the home stretch. A, Noah flinched, N, Noah just sighed with relief, D, R, E, X, then finally X. Andrex, odd last name. "Well then, is it safe to say that you are Mr. Peter A Andrex?" the boy asked.

The man groaned, "Yes, Peter A Andrex."

There was almost a humorous aura in the air from this scene. The man retreated from the crowd, probably going to work now. Noah closed his eyes for a moment and started to wonder if he should go up. But being seen now probably wasn't the greatest idea yet. Noah opened his eyes again to see the boy eyeing him before looking back at Absol. He could have been looking at someone else, but Noah couldn't shake that feeling off. "Ready?"

Noah jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Cadence ready to go, "Ready Noah? I have everything now."


	15. Night Bus Ride

"So who was that kid?" Cadence asked Noah as they walked east.

"I don't know, he was just some performer. Apparently he and Absol can look into the future with ease."

"You didn't go up, did you?"

"No. I couldn't even think of anything to ask," Noah replied. He didn't want to tell about the possibility of the boy staring at him. "So what are we doing now?"

Cadence said, "We're taking a bus to Pallet Town. Not many go that way, but there is one leaving tonight. We'll get there around midnight, so I called Professor Oak in advance." Noah just nodded. The two continued to walk west, Noah carried his own stuff including his new clothes and Cadence just carried all of his own supplies. "Shouldn't be a long trip either," Cadence added, "Probably going over the mountains that'll slow us down."

A bus ride, sounded like fun for Noah. Out of everything he has studied in his life, he never did read what riding a bus was like. Noah did remember that when he was little, that public schools used a yellow one to carry kids to and from school, but that was about it. At the middle of the city was the bus station. Metal gray looking, it looked old with oil in its bus lot. The bus lot was fenced all the way around with barb wires as buses went through an entrance. The two went in the front entrance, a large teal color room with tons of seats lined up in the middle of the room, vending machines lined the walls, and a small stand with an employee with bus tickets. The building was almost empty, just a few random people were in there. "We have our tickets already," Cadence said.

The two just took a seat at a far corner from the three people in there. It was going to be a long time, but they had nothing better to do. Cadence just started to sleep on the seat (it didn't appear comfortable in the car like seats) while Noah just read his only book.

Many hours past. The room would fill up with many people from out of town then would slowly decrease. As the day continued on, Noah found it almost impossible to stay away from anyone. The window started to get dark and the street lights lit up. Once, he looked up to a large clock above the entrance. Eight o' clock, what time were they leaving? Cadence woke up a few minutes later. The first he did was check the clock. He sat up in his seat and started to look around. "Our bus should be ready soon," he said.

An intercom went off, "Bus to Pallet Town, all passengers, please report to the second gate." Almost on cue, Cadence and Noah got up. Cadence took the usual lead to the second gate behind five people. They waited in line for just a few minutes when Noah looked out the window ahead to see a giant silver bus coming to a stop right in front. Someone outside opened the door and people started to head into the bus. Noah got on last. When he stepped in, he quickly absorbed the environment he has never witnessed before. The bus driver was a dark man wearing an even darker cheap vest, paints, and cap. His hand was on the door lever (which he closed behind Noah) while he sat in a comfortable grey seat. Behind him was a glass wall and tons of grey, cheaper seats. The people were scattered out on the bus, but Cadence went ahead and grabbed a row in the middle on their left side. Noah took the window seat since Cadence insisted that he saw what the outside world looks like.

Before long, the bus started to roll out of the lot and into the Saffron night. They drove off, first slow but gradually climbing up in speed. Noah watched the city lights go by with a weak glare on the tinted windows. Every so often, they'll pass another car or see someone on the sidewalk, but nothing extremely impressive. Noah looked over his shoulder and saw Cadence was asleep again, the seats were still not comfortable to sleep in.

The bus came to a stop light and took a right when given the chance. It then continued north out of the city and into plains just like the previous route. The route wasn't long, they just passed one small house along the way, no wildlife. They finally arrived in Cerulean City, but instantly took a left and left the city before Noah could really see anything. It was then the plains. But before Noah could fall asleep out of slight boredom, they were then in a tunnel. Mount Moon, Noah just told himself, remembering the map perfectly. The tunnel was long and dark, nothing could be seen at all. Noah couldn't help but think that only he and the bus driver were awake at the moment.

That all changed though. Five minutes of darkness and Noah found himself falling asleep. Due because of the bus seats, he kept waking up randomly to shift his position. Every time he woke up, he couldn't tell exactly where along there route they were or who was awake. But Noah did sleep, the dream he could remember clearly. He was back at the academy, the whole idea wasn't real. It was just a normal day of school and continuing studying, Noah's forth class for the day.

At the sound of screeching brakes, Noah woke up from his dream before he even got the page for the problems. It took him a second to look out the window before everything came back to his mind. The bus had come to a complete stop at not a station but at a city bus stop. Everyone was getting off and Cadence was waiting on Noah. "Did you sleep well?" Cadence asked tiredly.

"Not really," Noah replied, "Kind of just had a nightmare."

"Oh."

As the crowd started to clear out of the bus alley, Cadence pulled Noah and his own bags from the compartment above Noah. He handed Noah's bag and got behind the last person in the bus alley, Noah also followed behind. Slowly, the crowd started walking out of the bus and head to the only motel. But Cadence and Noah was heading into a different direction. The two were walking towards a large mansion on top of a hill. The entire hill was gated in and Noah dared not jump over the fence with sharp edges at the top. The two walked to the front gate and Cadence pressed a small red bottom by the entrance. A short buzz came from the machine, then shortly after a voice, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Professor," Cadence introduced himself, "It is Cadence. Can we stay for just the night?"

"Oh, its you two. Alright, come in." There was a click and then the gate started to open by itself. The two walked through and headed up the grey stone steps to the mansion. Noah could hardly see any detail, only that it was massive. As they got to the front door, someone inside opened it.

"Come in, I already have two beds made," a figure stood in front of the door openly. Noah couldn't tell who it was with no light, but it sounded like the same person on the intercom. Cadence followed the man, so Noah also followed. The rooms were opened with many shadows, but little detail could be seen. They walked into what looked like a large living room hardly filled with anything. The back wall showed the outside night life. "Here is his bed," the shadowed person motioned to a couch with a wool blanket and pillow on top, "I usually don't have more than one guest at one time."

Noah set his bag down by the couch and sat down. "Good night," Cadence left him to the guest room on the second floor. Noah sat on the couch, expecting it to be a bit firm. In reality, it was actually plush and made out of leather. Without hesitation from there, Noah got under the warm blanket and fell asleep quickly.


	16. Morning has Finally Come

Noah awoke to the sound of running. It wasn't human, each step was rapid and quick. He opened his eyes to see everything perfectly. In front of him was a massive black screen on a sea blue wall. Noah looked around, the entire room was massive with a tall white ceiling and very few furniture or anything on the walls. Above the screen was a white stair rail leading to another floor. Behind him was another floor with tons of old computers on the top floor. Sitting up, Noah tried to find anyone else who might be awake. Around a corner he remembered from last night, something hid behind it. "Hello?" he called out. Whatever it was, it was tiny and rather fast.

He decided to see who it was, but when Noah peeked around the corner, they were already gone. "Are you awake already?" Noah spun around to see who the shadowy figure was from last night.

"Professor Oak!" Noah was caught off guard. In front of him was Professor Oak, a bit aged from many years of studying the Pokemon world. His hair was still there and gray, but was now starting to turn white at the roots. His face was now forming many wrinkles, but his usual brown eyes were still strong from supposedly his youth. When he raised his hand to shake Noah's, the old tan hands couldn't help but quiver from lack of control. But his grip was still strong when Noah shook. It was a bit strange to Noah to see an elderly man with the body of an elderly but the willpower of the youth.

"So you must be Noah Alexander," Professor said, "Cadence has been talking about you for a while, even last night he couldn't get any sleep without talking about the possibilities."

Noah was full of mixed emotions then. Literally slapped across the face of what might have been hidden of his own abilities, as well as slap happy then, but actually full of pride in knowing someone he looked up to saw potential. "What did he say?" Noah couldn't help but ask.

"Well, a lot of things. He noticed that you are rather silent when sleeping, and even walking through the woods. He thought you were pretty good for walking in the middle of the night. Not much else, since you aren't really a trainer yet." So Cadence did know, perhaps not exactly who Noah talked to, but at least where he went. But still, "silent" didn't seem much of a compliment for a new trainer. Maybe if catching a Pokemon required silence.

"In speaking of silence, did something running around wake you up?" Professor then asked.

"Yeah, why?" Noah answered, something did sound like it was running.

Professor Oak looked over Noah's shoulder for a second before telling him, "I think Riolu was running around again. She is rather active at night when everyone is asleep."

"Riolu?" Noah repeated. The name sound familiar, but Noah couldn't imagine a Pokemon just yet.

"Yes, she should be around here somewhere," Professor Oak started to walk past Noah. He looked over the corner and, like a horrible ninja, started to walk with a bit of stealth. Noah couldn't see what he was doing, but the sudden noise of a squeal made him look around as well. In the professor's hands was a squirming creature, trying to reach Professor Oak's head or stomach with its short hands and feet. The Pokemon's head reminded Noah of something he read, but he couldn't remember exactly. The Pokemon was mostly black and blue, but actually crying in tears just trying to escape Oak's grip. "This is," Professor Oak paused for a severe thrashing from the Pokemon, "Riolu. She isn't very fond of being held, and she is a bit bashful around strangers, especially males."

As Noah approached, Riolu almost seemed frozen in fear as she saw Noah come closer. As Noah stretched his hand out, Riolu flinched and tried to retreat back to Oak. Before his hand could touch her, Riolu closed her eyes and started shivering. Even when Noah started to scratch her forehead lightly, she was still acting like Noah was going to hit her. "She is afraid," Noah pulled back his arm.

Professor Oak cradled Riolu, calming her down barely as she seemed to give an evil glare at Noah. "I remember a trainer came here with her. Apparently, she was found on the shores of Canalave City. No injuries, just almost drowned. But is weird is that this little Riolu is mostly scarred of males, no matter the species." Having possibly a life and death situation as well a strong phobia against the opposite gender, Noah couldn't help but feel a bit of a strong bond of sharing pain with the Riolu. But then again, Noah was wondering if he was speaking selfishly a bit.

"What's all the ruckus?" a familiar voice was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, you're up," Professor Oak greeted Chandler. Chandler looked weary, even if he was sleeping. His eyes were half closed and his hair was messed up to where it was going to take more than a mere coming to tame. Even his clothes with the million wrinkles on his shirt looked as if he crashed on a sofa.

"Morning Professor," Chandler waved his hand, "I guess you two have already met, no need for introductions then." Riolu squirmed again in Professor Oak's arms, she was getting uncomfortable with all the guys around her. "Oh, I get it now. You were showing Noah about Pokemon. I could have done that myself."

Professor Oak finally let Riolu down (who ran away somewhere behind Noah.) "Not really. But now that you mentioned it, Noah should go out in the back to see the other Pokemon," Professor Oak suggested.

"Yes, that will be perfect," Chandler agreed. Noah had no clue exactly what they were talking about. "Personally, the best experience with something living is when it is living right in front of you. Not something from books."

* * *

_Chapter 16, done. Just about 84 more to go._

_Anyways, I haven't been having a lot of time to type anything, nor is the future looking good. Teachers just love giving stuff before Thanksgiving is close, work is...work, and the one thing that has been calling me this year since I've heard about it is almost here. Oh, let's not forget the other two stories I need to get done. Till then..._

_...I guess I can take 9 off to make list, then perhaps I could knock off 2 for the special chapters._


	17. A Break for Once

"This is the field. Most of the Pokemon of trainers that I help get started are out here."

In front of Noah and Professor Oak was a massive field that went far out into the distance. In the far distance were small pine trees, although a few were standing out in the immense field. Many Pokemon were either grazing, playing, sleeping, or almost anything they desired. Never has Noah seen so many different Pokemon in one place. A herd of Tauros were grazing to the left of Noah, to his right were small Pokemon playing some kind of game, in front of a pine tree in a distance a Snorlax was sleeping. That was all Noah could see at that one moment, the scope was too large for one view. "You definitely want to be back inside by night, this place is really bad to get lost in," Professor Oak stated, "I guess have fun." He left Noah now.

Noah just stood there for a moment, wondering what he should do first. If he was going to look at something, he might as well start. First step down the wooden porch and a Tauros from the herd looked up at him. Pausing, Noah remembered that they did have a bit of an anger when threatened, so he read. The bull Pokemon just looked at him, then continued on to his meal. Noah's second and so on didn't attract any Pokemon.

Inside…

Cadence was already at the kitchen table, drinking his morning tea. Professor came in, heading straight some coffee.

"So, is he from a high class family?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yep," Cadence answered between a sip, "That's why he wasn't allowed to be a trainer. Thought I read some magazine that he's just a tool for two men to join forces. Forced marriage I think."

Professor Oak turned on the coffee machine, the machine had to warm up. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"Yep," Cadence answered in a calm voice.

"You're probably going to be wanted now for kidnapping. The way you described it, Noah's dad won't really be too please to be gentle on charges," Professor's voice was serious.

"I know. But Noah doesn't have to be with me and I wasn't there with him when he came out. So they can't really put the finger on me with some kind of tape."

"Either way, what will Noah do if he is found? I personally don't want to give him a Pokemon that will probably be abandoned."

"Don't worry, the kids smart," Cadence was still light on the subject, "With a Pokemon, he'll probably be able to live life more full than he was in that academy."

"I won't argue with that statement, but still-"

"Don't worry. As long as Noah keeps a low profile while training and then goes to the top quickly, they can't really take him. Society clings onto champions dearly."

Professor just sighed, "One of these days, I don't know when, but you'll probably get yourself killed with that kind of attitude."

"Killed, that's kind of funny."

Meanwhile…

Noah already reached the back of the property in the woods. It was similar to the ones by the academy, light could easily shine through the trees but there was plenty of places for Pokemon to hide. He was simply strolling for now to see the different Pokemon. Looking up at a branch, Noah could see a Murkrow sleeping in the shadows of the branches while a Ariados was mending its massive web on the opposite trees. A Spearow flew by Noah, who ducked out of the way from the noise. Just for a section of land, Professor Oak had a massive amount of environments for different Pokemon.

As Noah came to one overhead branch, he felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. Whatever it was, it bounced off and landed on the ground with a thud and a high pitch squeak. He looked at what it was to see a small yellow furry creature starring at him as well. "Pichu!" the Pokemon cried out. It was a loud, deafening scream causing Noah to get on his knees and try to stop it. As he put his hand close to the screaming Pichu, it stopped and was bracing for impact just like the Riolu that Professor showed him. But when Noah's hand softly touch the frightened Pokemon, it opened its eyes to see what was happening. Noah started to scratch its head gently, it was really the only thing he knew that might calm a Pokemon down. It was working for this one though. The Pichu soon relaxed and was soon almost enjoying it as some kind of massage.

Noah then stopped and continued on. Although it was his first real contact with a Pokemon, there was still many others to see. The Pichu, confused as to why Noah stopped, followed behind. The Pokemorph didn't seem to notice the small Pokemon was following until the Pichu jumped on his leg. Noah did notice this and looked at his leg. With a bit of a sigh and an epiphany of his missed childhood, he stopped to pick up the Pichu. "Find, you can come for now," he held the Pichu in his arms.

What was a day's worth of looking and exploring, the day soon became night. Noah had to head back, leaving the Pichu where they first met. It was hard, but the setting sun reminded the Pichu of why Noah had to go. As Noah came into Professor Oak's home, the smell of food going throughout all the rooms and halls reminded him that he hadn't ate lunch or breakfast all day. He seemed to have been completely absorbed to being outside since he normally ate three meals a day.

"Oh, you're finally back?" Cadence asked in the living room. He was watching something on TV. A woman in a light blue business dress was talking to the camera man about some kind of event that was going on. In the background, a large crowd could be heard cheering as loud engines roared right by.

"Yes," Noah replied. He then remembered something, "So did you talk to Professor Oak about me starting as a trainer?"

Cadence was silent for a moment. He muted the TV with a remote and made a reply, "Here's the deal. Professor Oak said he doesn't really have a Pokemon that is even close to being ready to travel. All the Pokemon you saw outside, they already belong to trainers."

"What about Riolu?" Noah tried to find a solution.

"Riolu isn't ready either. I doubt she'll be ready anytime soon," Professor Oak now got into the conversation from the stairs about the TV, "She has probably seen more trainers than any Pokemon should. I'm afraid until a female trainer wants her, then she could probably begin."

"Oh." Noah could already feel everything crashing now, he hadn't even began his journey yet.

Cadence gave a sigh and already had a back up, "I'm going to call Professor Elm tonight. There hasn't been many new trainers in Johto, so he probably has some ready to begin as well."

All Noah could say was, "Alright…"

* * *

_Sorry for the few chapters. This one was suppose to come out a bit sooner, but my neighborhood had a bit of an electric accident. Of course, my internet was hit and so was my TV. But everything is good now, sort of. I don't know how many times I can add chapters in a snap, school is starting to pick up._


	18. Miracles Do Happen

That night was quiet.

Professor Oak had gone to bed first, he had no real active tests to do in the middle of the night now. Besides, his body was getting too weak to handle such a task. Cadence himself had gone to sleep early as well. Noah laid on the couch again that night. That didn't stay long though.

Noah was standing outside on the small porch watching the stars. They were shinning as bright as usual, not a cloud on that cloudy day could block all the stars at once. He couldn't sleep, he didn't like the idea of going to all the way to Johto for a Pokemon despite that tons of them were sleeping in the field in front of him. It shouldn't be a problem once they got there, perhaps it'll keep Noah hidden from public eyes. Maybe…

Sighing, Noah came to a conclusion that this was the first time that something didn't work perfectly. He was starting to ask himself if he was a spoiled brat or something. Well, Noah came up with a new goal, he'll just have to fix it to where he wasn't. How hard could that be?

"So," Noah asked himself, "I wonder what Professor Elm would be like?" Noah never read a book about him. Unlike Professor Oak who was made famous for his "out door work," Elm was known for Pokemon research in particular. Because of this, Noah guessed, he wasn't allowed to know about Professor Elm.

That was actually normal for Noah's dad. He tried to prevent a lot of major activity in the world that was up to date that might affect Noah's view. Pokemon training was definitely one. The only reason Noah got interested in Pokemon training was because he knew nothing about it and wanted to do something new for once.

Looking back at the stars, Noah finally found the chance to draw out his favorite constellation from the stars. It was his own constellation, one that no one else knew. Slowly, Noah finished the Lugia's tail. Yawning, Noah tried to look for another one. At the moment, it only looked like the clouds covered most of them. It wasn't even long before the one he drew in the sky disappeared behind a mass of gray clouds.

Something then snapped into Noah's mind. He promised to travel with Drew once he got his Pokemon, but Noah knew that she wouldn't know where he was if he went all the way to Johto. Before they left Kanto completely, Noah would have to find her first and perhaps let her tag along or something. If not, then Noah would have to run back into Kanto to meet with her. It seriously did affect a lot of things now.

This was what Noah did when he was troubled by something, just stargaze and try to either find a solution calmly or else just relax for a moment. It helped Noah so far in his life, he didn't see it not working anytime soon.

With another yawn, Noah got up and decided to try to sleep again. His eyes were getting watery, perhaps that was a good sign. Hidden behind the couch Noah was going to sleep a pair of eyes was watching before disappearing somewhere else.

* * *

The next morning…

"Well, we don't want to be a pest now, Professor Oak. I called Professor Elm this morning and he said he happens to have a Pokemon ready."

Noah and Cadence was up early. According to Cadence, if they left quickly while the sun was still low, they might make it to New Bark by evening. By while they were up, Noah had to change clothes to the white shirt, jeans, and running shoes that Cadence bought him. They were a light itchy to Noah, but Cadence assured him that he'll get use to them eventually.

"Do take care then. You two come back whenever you wish, I'll enjoy the company, even a brief one," Professor Oak started waiving goodbye as they were about to leave through the front door.

"Okay, goodbye," Noah mumbled. Sleep was still holding onto him from traveling a lot more than he ever imagined as well as not having his usual bed. But he was also disappointed that he was going to have to take a detour on his trip. Not to mention that he needed to tell Cadence.

"Don't worry, Noah. Professor Elm is just as great as myself," Professor Oak tried to reassure Noah now, "I would have to say that Johto is even-" Something ran through the hallways rapidly and kept running into the walls. Eventually, whatever it was ran down the stairs, through the living room in a large arc, then finally leapt onto Noah. The whole process took about thirty seconds or more, but Professor Oak had to pause because it was rather sudden and strange at the moment. Noah caught what jumped on him to only finding Riolu holding onto him. If ever there was a miracle in Noah's life, this was probably the best one with everyone's stunned faces.

"Isn't that the one who…?" Cadence tried to spit out the words.

"But I thought she hated men?" Professor Oak was also stunned.

"Are you…wanting to come with me?" Noah asked Riolu who was holding onto Noah like a giant teddy bear. Riolu just looked up at him and, with what Noah guessed was a smile, actually gave a few nods.

"Well then," Cadence finally found some words for a sentence, "I think I better call Elm again." He walked away from the group to use the phone upstairs.

Professor Oak was still surprised by Riolu's sudden decision. "Noah," he had to ask, "Did you do something to convince Riolu? You do realize that she normally doesn't enjoy being around any males of any species, right?"

"I didn't do anything, Professor. I don't even know why she wants to," Noah replied.

"This is still a bit odd of Riolu. It isn't like her to suddenly change her mind." Professor was reaching out his right arm to scratch Riolu's head, something he may never get to do again. But instead, Riolu tried to hide closer to Noah to get away from the hand. Professor Oak saw this and retreated his hand, "I guess I spoke too soon."

Cadence came back in the room with a response from Elm, "I called him up and he said that someone else wanted to get started as well. So this was rather a lucky call." Noah gave a sigh, Riolu actually saved everything. "Are you ready?" Cadence asked.

"Y-yeah," Noah yawned, "Oh wait. I forgot to mention. But the girl that I met by the woods, I told her that she can come along."

Professor Oak had no clue as to what Noah was talking about, but Cadence knew. "Yeah, its alright. In fact, you might as well and go with her to confuse anyone trying to follow us," Cadence replied, "Where are you two going to meet?"

Noah forgot about that. He was positive he mentioned Pallet Town, but they never decided where exactly. "Well, there's someone at the front gate. If this girl you're talking about is a Pokemorph as well, then that might be her," Professor Oak was looking out the window. Noah took a peek and could see a person covered in brown fur and large ears down at the gates.

"I think that's her, I'm not an expert at Pokemorphs though," Cadence noted, "Might as well get going, Noah."

"Alright," Noah replied.

Professor grabbed Noah's shoulder. "Before I forget, I better give you some things that you might need."

* * *

_Slight sneak peek since I kind of feel like saying it. I have tons of chapters that need fillings and that doesn't mean I don't feel like honoring._


	19. A Deal is a Deal?

"I knew you might be there." Drew seemed to be rather cheery.

Noah and Drew were on the edge of Pallet Town and leaving. The open fields were going up hill as the two walked away from the shore line. Drew was to the left of Noah and watching the dirt path they were on while Noah took in the view since he had the first moment. Riolu walked by Noah's side, she didn't seemed bothered by Drew's presence.

"So is that your Pokemon?" Drew asked about Riolu.

"Yep, but I can't say I choose her. Riolu actually decided to join with me," Noah replied.

"Huh," Drew started to ponder over something, "So Riolu is actually a girl. You know, I heard that is actually rare of the Lucario family. How in the world did Professor Oak find her?"

"Well," Noah started to recall the story, "I don't know the details. But a trainer found her washed up and gave her to Professor Oak. I guess for a possible trainer."

Drew's smile faded a bit. Noah didn't catch it but he could hear it in her voice. It was a bit weaker and an almost hidden mourning, "That's rather sad. At least she has you now, that has to be a good thing."

"Yeah," Noah replied automatically. Her sudden depression was way too noticeable and was actually bothering to Noah. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh…a…nothing!" Drew was frantically trying to sound innocent. Even though her mood brightened up for a moment, it soon dropped again, "I guess I need to tell you sometime. Yeah, probably now."

"Tell me what?"

"I promised you that I'll tell you my past if you told me yours."

Noah remembered that night. It was on the boat with them looking over the sea. "Wait, if you don't want to, you don't have to," he didn't want to cause any kind of frantic scene right there.

"No," Drew's voice was getting weak, "A deal is a deal. I might as well say it now while I have the chance."

"Then let's take a break at least," Noah suggested, pointing at a lone tree just a easy walk from the path.

"Okay."

* * *

The two sat under the oak tree out in the middle of the field. Noah was rather calm that moment with Riolu sitting on his lap who was watching Drew. Drew was the exact opposite. She looked like she came out of a nightmare and was breathing rather heavy, knowing that she might had to recall what she never wanted to remember.

With a deep breath, the story was told. "I don't know how you were born, but my birth looked like many others. I was born at the age of three out of request. I am also physically related to my human mom as she personally wished to donated her…well, you know, for me. She wanted to have a daughter since her only human child had already left. My father, who was a Pokemon trainer, made a name for himself as a trainer. He was the champion of Hoenn when I was born, so he had a hard time coming home without the media following him or a trainer bothering.

"This stayed the same way for a long time. I guessed that my dad was unstoppable in his position and that things would be like that for a while. But when I was nine, my mom suddenly died one night," Drew paused there.

Getting the idea, Noah said, "Just skip that part. I got the idea."

Drew took another deep breath and continued her story, "Well, I was suppose to stay with my dad. He was still the current champion so I had to move to Hoenn with him. With him, I didn't seem noticed. I knew my dad was always busy, but whenever he was home he seem to try to avoid me. On my birthday, I went off to be a trainer. He didn't seem to even try to make sure that I wanted to do that, just told me to go ahead and get it done quickly.

"I know I'm probably just crying over nothing, but it just bothers me thinking of how he could run me off so quickly," Drew's voice started to break apart again.

"No, I can see it in your point of view," Noah replied, "Sometimes, I wonder who my real genetic mom might be. But, the best thing I can do is say 'she wants me to do this' and move on."

Drew just gave a sniff before going on, "So, here I am today. I've traveled for six years to just see as many places as I could see. Hardly have any badges, never really bothered to collect them."

Noah was silent, thinking of something to say, but nothing came to mind. But when he gave it a different thought, something came to him. "Alright then, make your dad proud of you. Beat him, or at least try to become a champion," he suggested. Drew was starring at Noah with more of a confused look than a mournful one. "If you can prove that you can do what he loves to do, then maybe he'll actually be happy to call you his child."

"Hmm," Drew started to ponder on that idea. "Maybe, it might work after all," she said out loud towards the clouds, "I mean, I don't have much to loose after all. Alright then, why not?"

"Alright then, should we go?" Noah asked. Drew just nodded and got up. Riolu hopped off of Noah, quiet during the entire conversation, and Noah got up as well.

"If I remember correctly, the next gym is Pewter City. The gym leader is a rock type user, last time I remember, it was Brock. So this should be rather easy for Riolu," Drew commented as they started to head back onto the path.

Noah didn't reply until one question buzzed in, "Hey Drew, you said you have some badges. How many do you have?"

"Oh, six. I just need to more to get in the Indigo Competition," she replied with her joy back.

"So I need eight, guess I should get mine as well."


	20. The Pokemon Center

It didn't take the two very long to get to the next city. "Well, Viridian has a badge I don't have and one you need," Drew said, "Guess we should find the gym first."

"Wait, I thought you said the first one was in Pewter," Noah remembered Drew's statement earlier, "That's the next town."

"Yeah, well, they've changed it since the last time I came here. I remember it being it that most trainers could stand Viridian's gym leaders for a long time. This one is rather easy actually. I just can't remember what they use."

"Alright then, let's just go today and get going on."

Viridian City had changed a bit from what Drew could remember. The what use to be a small town had barely grown into a more lively city. To the east were all the neighborhoods and to the west was the busy section that was filled with mostly stores and restaurants for passing trainers. It use to be that only one Pokemon Center was needed, but now there were two to keep up with the incoming trainers. In the very heart of the new city was the gym, a massive brick building the size of a small warehouse.

Once the two reached the Pokemon Center, Drew asked, "Have you ever seen a Pokemon Battle?"

"No, not exactly," Noah replied honestly, "How hard is it?"

"Well," Drew started to recall her first experience, "It's a little tricky, but you'll probably get use to it very quickly. But you seriously never seen a Pokemon Battle?"

"No, never. My dad would have never allowed one inside the academies premises."

"Wow, so why did you decide to become a trainer?"

"Well, it is because I knew nothing about it. At home, I was always the one who could answer any questions that was ever asked in class. For a little while, I thought I did know everything. But then some of my classmates asked me stuff that was never taught in class and I couldn't answer it. To me, it is rather irksome to think you know the world's gears then to be brought back down to reality."

Drew didn't reply. The two walked into the Pokemon Center and walked to the front desk. "A room for two," Drew asked the nurse behind the stand.

"Certainly," she gave them a nod. The woman sounded as if she was typing and looking down at the desk, a computer to put in what rooms were taken none of the less. "Alright then, here're your keys," she placed two silver ones in front of them, "And are you two siblings by chance?"

"Oh, no, we're just traveling together," Drew replied.

"Well, there might be a room check tomorrow morning," she stated, "Your room is fifteen on the right. Will you need your Pokemon checked for the night?"

With a moan, Drew grabbed the keys and walked off, "No, but thank you, Nurse Joy." Noah had no clue as to what Drew seemed annoyed about.

The two went right as directed and walked down a small white hall. The doors had similar golden numbers as the academy, a little eerie for Noah to remember the place he ran from. "Here we are," Drew said in front of room fifteen. She unlocked the door and the two stepped in.

As small as it was, the room had everything they needed for the night. There was a black bunk bed that could hold only two people with both of the beds on their left side. Hidden by the small bathroom and shower, there was a black couch that had a perfect view of the outside. The floor had a dirty white carpet and white ceiling with light blue walls to lighten up the room and avoid any headaches. There was a single light bulb in the ceiling to light the room. "So what do you think Noah? This is pretty much what most Centers are like."

"Wow," Noah was a little surprised, "I was actually expecting worse."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, from what I heard Pokemon Centers never meet with the requirements. So my dad said. But then again, he was against the idea of my 'wasting my time for training.' Guess that was another reason I wanted to be a trainer."

Riolu got out of Noah's arms and walked through the room. She looked left and right, just absorbing in the view. "Dibs on top bunk!" Drew seemed to randomly yell out. She threw her bag at the top bed, which rolled and stopped with a thud against the wall. Like a Mankey, she jumped over Riolu and climbed onto the top bunk before Noah could take his second step. Guessing which bed was left, Riolu got on the bottom bunk and made herself comfortable.

Noah, with one thing on his mind, sat down on the couch. "Hey Drew, since you know that I was away from society for a long time, can I ask you something to keep in private?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, what the nurse said at the front desk, why did she say that exactly?"

Drew clinched her jaw at first to avoid laughing. She managed to keep a straight face but her voice was rather cheery and restrained, "You see, there are some people who are a bit perverted. I'm not and I'm sure you aren't, but when a boy and a girl share a room some people think that they should be watchful to make sure they don't get, well," Drew paused a moment, "Some like to have minor sex. Trust me, just don't go around thinking that sleeping with girls you don't know is normal, only when traveling as trainers or in a single room."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, but school took a massive punch at me with homework and one game in specific is proving to be a pain. Anyways, I think I might see some time to work on this story some more, but I'm not making any promises. Oh yeah, and for your information, the story's rating has been bumped up to T for this chapter and future chapters._


	21. Signing Up

-1The night came and so did the tourist visiting for the two. Noah and Drew were visiting many places of Viridian City. A cheap restaurant with Noah revealing his true eating preferences and behaviors. Stores that lined up streets and yet they never bought anything. But most importantly, they visited the stadium. "Due because of sudden flood of requests to battle the gym leader, a single battle will be made every hour for six hours for trainers. Please talk to the receptionist to set up a date and time," Noah read the piece of paper on the glass window, "Do every gym leader do this now?"

"No, I don't think so," Drew replied to the question, "The first gyms are usually packed with new trainers. As you get farther, there are less waiting times."

"Good." They went inside and looked for the receptionist. Outside, the stadium was probably the biggest building in the entire town. The inside didn't hide that fact either. Glass windows and doors lined the outside walls to let plenty of light come in. If it was cloudy, there was plenty of white lights on the high ceiling to keep the room lit. The walls and floors were a clean white marble and squared desks went around in circles all around the building. The two went up to the first desk to a woman wearing a rather futuristic baby blue outfit.

"Excuse me, is this where we sign up to battle the gym leader here?" Noah asked.

"Yes, yes it is," the receptionist stopped her work on a laptop, "Will it be you two?"

"Oh no, I don't I'll battle here," Drew stated.

"Wait, don't you need some more badges?" Noah asked.

"Yeah but this is your first, I don't want to get in your way for now."

"So just you?" the woman gave a look to Noah.

"Yeah, just me. When is the closest time?"

"Tomorrow at one there is an open spot. Would you like to try then?"

"Sure."

"May I have your name then?"

"Yes, Noah Alexander."

She then started to type into her laptop. After she finally hit the enter key, she looked up and stated, "Alright then, you have one o'clock with the gym leader. You should probably arrive about five minutes beforehand." With a nod, Noah and Drew started to leave. The woman was about to continue her work till she noticed Riolu walking in between them.

"Excuse me, Noah sir," she called out to the two.

Thinking he dropped something, Noah checked the floor for anything that belonged to him. Yet there was nothing there. "Is that your Riolu?" she pointed to the small blue Pokemon looking up and Noah and the woman with red eyes.

"Yes, why?" Noah asked in a bit of confusion.

"Sorry, but you remind me of someone with that Riolu. Just please be careful."

"Okay…Thanks."

Drew leaned over and whispered in Noah's ear, "Let' just go." Agreeing, Noah and Riolu followed Drew outside.

"That Noah kid," the receptionist went back to work, "He just seems so much like _him_, I just hope he doesn't become like him."

* * *

_Yep, a short one this time around. Felt like adding just a little something out there for people. Oh, and here is a hint as to who the receptionist is talking about. He is not in any of the Pokemon movies._


	22. Before the Battle

As fast as the day went by, night also came. They were back in there room with Drew's alarm saying that it was a bit past nine. The room light was still on and they finally managed to throw all of their possessions on the couch. Drew was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and changing her clothes. Noah had already gotten changed and brushed his teeth.

"Are you going to bed already?" Drew asked from the bathroom after a spit.

"Yeah, I usually go to bed at nine," Noah yawned, "Besides, this is the first real time I've gotten a bed for a long time. Even if it is half of what I'm use to."

After another spit, Drew just shook her head, "You really were a bomb shelter kid, weren't you Noah? Noah?"

It was already too late. Noah had already dozed off and was asleep. Drew wiped her mouth with a towel and turned out the lights. "Guess you weren't kidding, huh? Well, night then Noah, and Riolu." Riolu was running across the room and jumping on the bed. Drew gave a small chuckle when she saw the little Riolu crawling under the sheets and snuggling against Noah's chest. Did that Pokemon really have a bad life against males?

Either way it didn't matter. Drew climbed to the top bed and got under the sheets as quietly as she could. She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep come. The challenge wasn't as hard as Drew thought as it would be. The room was pitch dark and not a single noise could be heard. Drew always had a trick to bring her to sleep sooner. In her mind, she started to think of that one scene. It was a comforting moment for her as she held on to the one she loved in the open field and…

Noah gave a moan and shifted in his bed. With her mind interrupted from Noah (she knew it was by pure accident,) she started again. She could remember of what he looked like, at least his body. He was also a Pokemorph covered in red fur that was a bit darker than expected. He had black stripes on his back and a white stomach, Drew always thought it was slightly cute.

Riolu now gave a yawn in her sleep. As quiet as it was to the human ear, Drew's sensitive Eevee ears picked it up quickly. When silence fell again, she tried her method again. The Pokemorph, she could never figure out his name, was rather shy and quiet. He was constantly apologizing about mistakes that weren't even his fault. But he was kind and treated Drew like a princess. Drew shifted under her sheets and was soon falling asleep.

Morning came a little early for them and Noah was the first one to rise. He woke up with the sun's orange lights shinning on the floor from the window. Looking around, Noah noticed that there was no clock at all. He gave a yawn and noticed that Riolu was still sleeping by him. As well as Riolu's tiny breathing, he could hear Drew sleeping at the top bunk. Noah just laid his head on the pillow and started to think about his dream. It wasn't bad, but Noah was sure that he could have a better one. He was battling against the gym leader, the battle was roughly even. He couldn't remember what they looked like or what kind of Pokemon they had, all Noah knew was that the battle was rather tough. Maybe it was a hint, no, it couldn't be. No one could see into the future.

Noah guessed by the sunlight that it was morning and that they had a long time before the battle. With nothing better to do, Noah closed his eyes and started to think about everything so far. For now, everything was fine.

Except for one thing. Noah didn't think about it, but he might have left clues as to where he went. When Cadence left, Noah left the same night. That might have been a giant sign as to what Noah was doing now. Then there was a fact that he might be able to check all surrounding areas for anyone who saw him, which was as likely as Riolu being blue and black. Then when he figures out the region, it won't be long before they think of talking to Professor Oak. Perhaps Oak could recognize them and lie, saying that Noah went to Johto due because he's lacking any Pokemon for starters. But even so, Noah needed to be hidden. All he could do now was hope he won't recognize his son in normal teenager clothes.

Riolu finally started to stir from her sleep. She started to rub her eyes and look around with a tired expression. Finally looking up to see Noah, she gave drained look at him. Noah guessed that she forgot for a second as to who he was. Riolu gave another yawn then squirmed out of the bed, giving canine like stretches on the floor.

Shortly after, there was some moaning coming from Drew. "Noah?…Are you awake?"

"Yes," Noah replied.

Drew continued moaning as she rolled over. "What time is your battle at, Noah?"

"One."

"Ugh, what time is it then?"

Noah looked out the window and looked at the few shadows outside. "I would have to say that it is probably about eight," Noah guessed, "I can't tell by the shadows but by the fact that I slept in and I usually get up at about eight on weekends."

With another moan, Drew stated, "We're breaking that habit." Noah just chuckled.

"Hey Drew?" Noah looked at the mattress overhead.

There was a bit of a pause, but Drew replied, "Yeah? What is it Noah?"

"Do you know anything about the first gym leader? And anything I should know about battling?" He never fought before and Noah knew nothing of battling. He figured it wouldn't be too hard, ten year olds started out already knowing a bit about Pokemon training. So it shouldn't be hard for him.

"Well, I think they changed things around so that the first gym leader is pretty easy, from what I heard at least. The main thing I would worry about is if Riolu is ready for battle. I mean, most Pokemon given by Oak are ready for Pokemon battles, but your case could be different. In battling, you pretty much strategize for your Pokemon while they do the fighting." Drew gave another yawn before continuing, "It is a little difficult at first, but you get use to it quickly."

"So what can Riolu do?"

"I thought you were the smart one? You came from that school, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't allowed to thoroughly study Pokemon."

"Alright," Noah heard Drew sit up, "Let me think, Riolu should know…"

On Noah's bed, Riolu gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Her sleeping habits was changed.


End file.
